The Wolf and the Tigress
by WanderingRurouni
Summary: On the Day of Black Sun, Sokka is overcome by emotion and rage when confronted by Azula about Suki's imprisonment.
1. The Shadow of Failure

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence)**

**A/N: Here we are again, perhaps a little sooner than I expected.**

**For some context on possible publication schedules, please read the afterword of **_A Veil of Flames_ (Chapter 24).

**I'll try to keep this story under 50,000 words. And as a new exercise for myself, I'll try my best to be **_less_ **dramatic than usual.**

**If you join me (perhaps, for a second or third time) I hope you enjoy the ride; let's hope it doesn't take as long as before.**

**Published on: 02/02/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Shadow of Failure**

"She's too fast! I can't catch her!" Aang shouted to Toph as they chased Azula.

"Wait!" Sokka tugged at the Avatar's shoulder and stopped him in his tracks. "She only wasting our time! Look at her, she's not even trying to beat us!"

"Quite clever, aren't you?" Azula raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, we're almost out of time. Ignore her!" Sokka turned around and walked away.

"You look familiar. Like someone that my favorite prisoner used to always talk about. 'Sokka' was your name, wasn't it? She would always talk about you; you should have heard her voice when she realized her beloved boyfriend wasn't going to save her." Azula said.

He stopped in his tracks; tears welled up in his eyes, and he let out a primal scream as he charged at her.

"Come and get it." She smirked.

"Sokka, look out!" Toph screamed, slammed her foot in the ground, and punched the air in front of her; fragments of rock shot forth and bound the princess' wrists to the wall.

"Where. Is. Suki?!" Sokka's voice shook with anger and pain.

"I feel quite generous today, so I will provide one answer for you." She leaned closer to Sokka and whispered in his ear, "Pick one: your girlfriend, or my father?" His teeth grinding in his rage, she pulled back with her smug smile. "Well, Sokka, which is it?"

A crash of lightning came from above them.

"You hear that?" Azula whispered. "Looks like the firebending is back on." Sapphire flames engulfed her feet and fists, the bindings that Toph created crumbled from the heat. Azula brought her fist downward, Sokka slide back, but a burning pain struck his stomach, sending him reeling back into Aang.

The smell of his own singed flesh made his stomach turn, but Sokka placed his hand over his wound and bit his tongue.

"It seems like your time is up. So, I'll tell you. Turn around, make a left, and take the secret door to the right. You'll find Ozai waiting there for you. As for your girlfriend…" Sokka saw her eyes narrow with her smile. "Maybe I'll tell you where she is the next time we meet." She turned around and took off.

Sokka saw nothing but red. And he sprinted towards her.

"Sokka, wait! We have to stop the Firelord!" Aang pulled at his shoulder.

"You guys go ahead! Take care of him, I'm going to go find Suki!" Sokka pulled away and continued running.

Their protests faded with the world around him. In his anger, fueled by his rage, he saw nothing else but his enemy.

…

Her footsteps echoed in front of him, his sword dragging along the floor, carving itself into the stone. The red halls seemed to merge into an indistinct black mass. Then the sound of the steps came to an abrupt stop. Her posture straightened and she turned to face him.

"You kept up with me?" Her voice slithers into his ears. "I'm impressed." Azula held out her hands, blue flames hovered in her palms. "So impressed in fact, that I'm feeling benevolent." Sokka scoffed at her words and readied his sword. "What was that?" Azula widens her stance. "You don't believe me?" She laughed. "You best me and I'll tell you where your girlfriend is. Since you're at such a disadvantage," the flames in her hands grow larger. "being a nonbender and all."

Sokka bit his tongue, took a deep breath, and charged. Two massive blue fireballs shot towards him; he stepped aside, heat exploded at his right; he ducked away, and another explosion of heat rocked at his left.

Sokka thrust his sword blade towards her; Azula stepped aside, smirking at him; his sword pierced through the thick stone wall, embedding itself into it just above her shoulder.

"Spirited." She mocked him. "Nothing like the girlfriend you won't be able to save."

A roar escaped from him; his fist pulled back and came down towards her face. A cutting pain ripped through his hand; her razor-like nails dug into his flesh. His voice tore through the air; in a quick movement she snapped his hand like a whip, a shock cascaded through his entire arm. Her nails sunk deeper into his hand and he fell to his knees. Another blunt force struck his chest; he flew back, crashing onto the stone and sliding across the floor.

Sokka coughed, his tongue tainted with the taste of his own blood; his breath shallower than it should be.

"Pathetic." Her voice came from behind the darkness of his eyelids. "I can't believe it." His eyes opened to see his hand still holding on tightly to his sword. "You actually cut me!" Azula stalked him, her right hand bloodied and resting on the wound in her shoulder. "A lucky shot that won't amount to much, snow peasant." Blue flames engulfed her hand again, the scent of burning flesh and her pained grimace told him that she was cauterizing the wound. "Any last words?" Lightning skipped across her fingers.

"Yeah…" Sokka rested his left hand on his scorched midsection; his eyes shifting towards the fine gravel his blade had carved into the floor. He grunted with pain and reached for a handful of dust. "Tell…" He spat out the pooled blood on his tongue, looked up, and tossed the loose gravel towards her eyes.

"You—" Azula shouted, her hands came up to rub the dust from her eyes. Sokka grunted in pain, the burned skin feeling as if it was tearing when he jumped up; in a quick movement he swept his leg forward knocking her off her feet; Azula tumbled to the floor and crashed onto her back in a cloud of dust.

"Tell me, where Suki is!" Sokka pinned her left arm down with his knee; his left hand held her wrist down, and the blade of his sword rested just above her neck. "Tell me…Or else." He pushed the blade further down; the color of her blood began to coat the edge of his sword.

"You're going to kill me?" Her mocking voice broke through to him, and her smirk told him that she saw something he couldn't hide. "I don't think you have it in you." He bit down on his tongue again and blood ran down his lips. "You've bested me." Sokka saw her muscles relax. "I'll keep my word-and my honor."

Sokka relaxed, his grip loosened on her arm, and he lifted his blade from her neck.

A flash. Azula grabbed his blade and pushed it away; lightning skipped across its meteorite steel and ran up his arm; Another pained grunt escaped from him, his muscles seized, and he collapsed to the floor.

"Honor is only contested in an Agni Kai; which this isn't." She spat. "Otherwise, anything is fair game." Azula's hands wipe the dust from her eyes. "Evidently, you already understood that. You're smarter than I gave you credit for."

Sokka spit out another gush of blood, he lets out an ironic chuckle as the sound of his sword clanging against the stone floor echoes through his mind.

"Can you still hear me…?" She asked him. Sokka does his best to answer back, he doesn't know if he does. "Surely…You're more useful alive than dead...But that is yet to be determined."

His head falls, his eyes close, and darkness takes him.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Any future warnings concerning any kinks and content will be in the beginning author notes for the following chapters.**

**Obligatory clarification: All characters are of the legal drinking age in whatever country, province, prefecture, etc. You are reading this work of fiction in.**

**Also: I said that I would write ahead of time and republish on a weekly basis...Nah, I'm not going to do that. Let's just hope I can make it somewhere with this, as of yet...unfinished story.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. An Exchange of Freedom

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence and Blood)**

**A/N: Don't expect publications to come this quick, I needed to publish this because the title would become irrelevant if I went any longer.**

**Enjoy.**

**Published on: 02/02/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 2: An Exchange of Freedom**

A sweet fragrance entered his nostrils, waking him from unconsciousness like a slap in the face. Sokka shot up, grasping his head, trying to massage away the migraine that continually compressed at his skull. He rubbed his eyes and looked around him; he sat on a cheap cot, supported by a steel bedframe, inside a small room with steel walls stained in red light.

_Where am I…?_ He looked to the door ahead of him with a small barred window. _A prison, probably._

"You're awake." An unfamiliar voice came after a steel sheet rose and gave him a view of the person addressing him from the small barred window: a guard in Fire Nation armor.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Don't get any smart ideas." The guard replied, closed the steel sheet, and Sokka was left in silence.

"Great." He rubbed his eyes, his bandaged left hand rested at his still pained, but also bandaged, stomach.

_At least they were kind enough to bandage me up_. Sokka thought to himself and rose to his feet, blood dripped down his lips; he wiped it away with his hand and walked towards the small sink to his right. A rusty nail caught his eye; Sokka reached out and palmed it into his hand. He turned a lever, and a stream of water poured into the sink.

The hinges of the steel door behind him cried as it opened. The sweet fragrance he awoke to still filled the air, accompanied by the smell of rusted iron from the nail that he held in his hand.

"Sleep well?" Her voice sent a shock down his spine. His knuckles went white as his grip tightened around his makeshift weapon. He took a deep breath, his head still turned down, but his eyes trained on her reflection in the mirror. "I admire you, Sokka." Azula leaned against the door frame, arms crossed, and head turned with her wicked grin. "What you lack in emotional control, you make up for with creativity and innovation." She took a step into his cell; his vision focused on her in the mirror. "Innovation that could be put to use."

Sokka took another deep breath, his hand tightening around the rusty nail. His eyes focused on her reflection again; then in a single motion, he turned and leapt at her, the rusty nail aimed at her throat.

"Like, I said: innovative." Azula grinned. Sharp pain crawled through Sokka's arm, the nail he planned to use as a weapon dropped with a click to the floor. "But so impulsive." Her sharp nails dug into his wrist, blood pooled at her fingers and ran down his arm. Sokka moved his left arm to strike her but felt her hand wrap around that wrist. Two guards rushed into the room, one brandished his sword, and pushed it against Sokka's throat; the other moved behind Sokka and struck his legs with a steel baton.

Sokka fell to his knees and caught himself on his hands. His head hung low; another desperate, shallow breath escaped from his lungs. The first guard removed his blade and placed it on the back of Sokka's neck, the heated steel, a warning of the fate that awaited him.

"Good try…" He chuckled hopelessly to himself. "Good try." He spat blood and bowed his head further. "But no."

"Poor _little wolf pup_." Her silky, sharp, venomous voice clouded his ears. "You should know not to mess with a _tigress_ during her hunt." Her bloodied nails reach to his chin, scratching at his skin, and leaving her fingerprints in his blood imprinted on his cheek. "It would be in your best interest to cooperate at all costs, little wolf." Sokka could see her grin as if he had eyes in the back of his head. He took another deep breath and turned up to her in anger.

The anger left him when he looked up and was replaced by fear.

Instead of seeing her wicked, sadistic grin. He saw his own reflection.

His own reflection within a golden metallic fan.

"Suki…" Azula dropped the fan, it landed before him; blood from his injuries stained his own reflection dark red.

"That's right…You're beloved Suki." Her sharp nails turned him up to face her. "I'll keep my word to you. But you have to make a deal with me." She pulled her arm away; his head fell back down. "Your freedom in exchange for hers."

"How do I know I can trust you?" Sokka slurred his words.

"I'll give you proof that you can." She replied and looked to the guards. "Follow me."

A black bag was forced over his head, he was pulled to his feet and walked blindly for an amount of time that he couldn't determine.

…

Immense heat surrounded Sokka when he came to his senses, when the pain was dulled, and when the black bag over his head was removed; his eyes followed the rim of a volcano, steam rising from the boiling water below. A system of cables and carriages continually moved from a platform before him to another platform across the massive boiling lake.

"Let her go," Azula commanded; from a door on the side of the platform, a woman with short brown hair, dressed in a red jumpsuit appeared with cuffs around her arms and legs.

"Suki!" Sokka managed to shout through the pain in his abdomen.

"She can't hear you. Don't waste your energy." Azula said. "She can't see you either. This glass is one-way only."

Suki was pushed forward by a pair of guards. She turned with a scowl and spat at their feet when they unlocked her chains. They pointed her to one of the cable carriages, and Sokka watched as she turned away and entered the suspended car. But before she left, Suki stood defiant, as if she knew who was watching behind the glass, and gave what seemed to be a direct message_ to him_ with an assertive nod.

Sokka's heart skipped a beat with elation at the gesture, but that elation soon turned to fear.

"You wouldn't…" His mind trailed at the thought that this could be a bluff on the part of the Fire Nation Princess but couldn't dare to finish the idea as the cable carriage reached the other end of the volcanic rim, and he saw Suki's shadow on the horizon exit.

"Her freedom for yours," Azula said. "As promised."

"Good-bye, Suki," Sokka whispered under his breath.

"How touching." Azula rolled her eyes. "Bring him here." They dragged him towards a chair and sat him down. "Relax, Sokka. Relax, and this won't hurt as much as it should. I've kept my word; you can trust me."

He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and relaxed his muscles.

Azula placed her hand on his head, her fingers pressed at his temples.

Lightning skipped across her arm, his muscles seized again, and his vision went black.

* * *

**A/N: **

**I never like dragging a metaphor unnaturally into dialogue. But I didn't have a title until I looked up the fauna of Avatar's world, and I tried to draw a parallel, giving the title a reason to exist.**

**It's a motif that I hope carries through to the end (if I remember). But I won't make it an effort to continually have then call each other by their metaphorical animal names because it doesn't feel real, or in-character to me.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	3. Unwitting, Unwilling, and Undercover

**Chapter Rating: T (Language)**

**A/N: It's been a while. In the meantime, I've been doing some thinking in how to proceed, and I think I've got it.**

**Initially, it was going to be similar to another story written by another author; it was almost going to be a similar story to one of my own! But who wants to read the same story twice? Or you know...Three times for that matter.**

**So, after some thinking, I've decided to go a different route.**

**Enjoy.**

**Published on: 02/22/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unwitting, Unwilling, and Undercover**

A shallow, sharp inhale barely filled Sokka's lungs. His hands again at his temples, his brain feeling like it was contracting in his skull at the rate of his own heartbeat. He sat up and opened his eyes to the sight of a dimly lit room, from the consistent layout of all the beds, he assumed it was a barracks.

_I'm not letting her do that anymore. Never again._

He shook his head, took a deep breath, and thoughtfully caressed the fake, but impossibly large beard glued on his face.

_Huh?_

"PRIVATE FIRE! PRIVATE WANG FIRE?! Report!" A deep voice interrupted his thoughts. Sokka turned to see a large imposing man dressed in Fire Nation armor. Sokka looked at his own clothes, finding himself realizing that he too, was dressed in standardized Fire Nation armor-even if at a lower quality than the man who was ordering him around.

"PRIVATE FIRE! REPORT! NOW!" The man demanded.

"Ye-Yes, Sir!" Sokka simultaneously saluted, bowed, and kneeled before the man, unsure of what the Fire Nation custom was. His apparent commanding officer was not pleased from Sokka's attempt, judging by the death glare he replied with. "My deepest apologies! Medical concerns have kept me out of action! But I am ready for whatever is next, Sir!" Sokka placed one hand perpendicular to his other, balled into a fist, and bowed down. "Please forgive my insolence! I was not myself just now!"

"At ease, Private." The man placed an oddly comforting hand on Sokka's shoulder and gave him a vigorous shake that loosened Sokka's fake facial hair. "I came here to congratulate you!"

"Con-congratulate?" His mind raced, unable to comprehend how much time had passed since he lost consciousness. His mind blurted out the first fearful thought it could imagine. "Did...Did we win the war?"

The man stared a hole through him.

"You're a real patriot, aren't you, no wonder you took the name after the element of our great nation!" The man laughed. "Not yet, son. But that day is coming." Sokka chuckled uneasily at the thought. "This personally concerns you!" He pulled out a letter from his back pocket, secured with a melted wax seal bearing the symbol of the Fire Nation. "A formal request from the Royal Family!" He held out the letter.

"Thank you." Sokka took the envelope, broke the seal, and unfolded the letter to read the contents, his eyes scanning the letter for a hidden message, a code, or some set of secret information. To his despair, he couldn't decipher anything; the letter was a straightforward request. He finished reading, put it away, and let out a breath that flattened like his shoulders.

"Something wrong? What does it say?" He didn't know who this person was, but as of this moment, he was the only one Sokka could share the news with.

"I've been reassigned; my presence is needed at the Royal Palace as soon as possible." His voice died away as he finished the sentence.

"As I said: congratulations! I know it's been a while since you've seen the homeland, being a colonist and all!" He roughly took Sokka's hand and shook it vigorously.

"…Thanks." Sokka managed to mutter under his breath while readjusting his fake beard.

"Know your way to the palace?"

"Not particularly. As you said: colonist. I haven't spent much time in the...Homeland." Sokka tried his best to not spit the words out in disgust.

"I'll lead you there, follow me! And be sure to be on your best behavior, you don't want to offend the Firelord or the Royal Family."

"Right," Sokka rubbed his temples. "I'll be sure to brush up on my behavioral essentials."

…

Sokka walked with his self-appointed guide and came across the sight of the massive Fire Nation Palace; three massive tiered towers rose high into the sky like the black mountains that dominated the landscape, the rhythmic steps of the Firelord's guards beat at his eardrums. His stomach churned at the thought of what was in store for him but mixed with that anxiousness was both astonishment and fear.

Sokka was led to the Fire Nation Palace, the massive obsidian doors slid open; his guide waved and bowed to him. Sokka could see the concern in the eyes of his 'friend' and returned the gesture. But proceeded alone; the long, dark chamber was held up by golden pillars that extended into the shadows created by the burning fires as they rose into the darkness above.

Sokka could feel his throat drying, the sweat from his brow running down his forehead, dropping onto the volcanic stone floor with what seemed like a gong with how silent the throne room was. The only sounds he heard were his own footsteps and the soft beating of flames dancing around him.

In front of Sokka, the Firelord sat on his throne, the shadows cast by the fires created harsh, dark edges of his menacing features. Sokka pressed on, he took a deep breath of the scorching air and bowed, keeping his head down until he heard otherwise.

"Rise-" the Firelord spoke; Sokka did so. "State your name."

"S-" Sokka stopped himself. "Wang Fire, Firelord."

"And your home?"

"O-Omashu, Firelord." Sokka blinked at the sweat that dripped into and stung his eye.

"O-Omashu. I hear that the King of that city was a madman. Are the stories true?"

"Indeed, they are, Firelord. King Bumi would trap random civilians in a rare stone that would grow with time. He was, by all accounts: insane." Some did his best to remain emotionally neutral.

"Interesting. Tell me, what has become of the city lately?" Sokka raised an eyebrow at the question, wondering why he was being asked such odd questions by the Firelord himself, he tried his best to keep calm and be tactful in his response.

"Pardon my insolence, Firelord; but last I heard, want the city conquered by Princess Azula?"

"Correct." The Firelord clapped his hands. "Now would you like to know why you are here?"

"If you would honor me with the knowledge, I would be very grateful for not being a waste your time. I was summoned here, a fellow soldier brought me this." Sokka presented the letter, hoping that his words were not so coated in sarcasm, that the Firelord would take his tongue for them.

"Your skills and devotion have been of great note." The Firelord's words confused Sokka, then he heard a familiar voice.

"Indeed, his devotion to you, Father is something to be admired." Azula's voice entered the chamber, her sharp footsteps dug into his ears as he bowed deeper. "In fact, if it were not for his defection, taking Omashu would have been much more difficult. He was able to subdue a few of the legendary Stone Guards of Omashu all on his own." Her footsteps grew louder, until he could see her standing before him in his peripheral vision. "And that's even more impressive accounting for his inability to bend any element himself." Her hand came to rest on his shoulder, her sharp nails lightly pressing into his armor. "Rise—Wang Fire; rise and be proud of how you've served your country."

Sokka turned his head up, his eyes met hers and they burned into him with their golden radiance; they burned into him more than the lie she had just made up. Her confident grin a stark contrast against the lost and confused expression he had.

"And that is why you asked for him personally?" The Firelord asked his daughter.

"It is." Azula turned back towards her father, her hand still on Sokka's shoulder. "I believe he is worthy." She turned back to him, still grinning.

Sokka could only imagine what deadpan eyes he was returning to her as she moved again to block her father's view of his face. He wanted to ask her what was going on, but he knew she could not be trusted.

"He must prove himself." The Firelord's voice boomed, Sokka and Azula both turned up to him; a guard stepped up beside Azula holding a sword in its sheath; Azula took hold of the weapon and presented it to Sokka.

"He will." She held out the sword; her eyes burning with a need to prove herself right, a need to be right, a need _to win._

Sokka took the sword into his hands, he took hold of the grip that fit his hand like it was made for him; unsheathing the blade, he saw his own face within the black meteorite blade that he had forged himself, and he saw an odd smile within his own expression; finding a comfort in the strength that he felt as he held his precious sword.

"What do you ask of me?" Sokka managed to spit out formally, his heart threatening to burst out of his chest, his eyes focused on hers.

"Defend the honor of your Princess." Azula announced with her sinister grin and turned him around. She leaned in close to his ear, her hands resting on his shoulders, Sokka could feel the heat of her body against his back. She whispered soft, sharp words that cut into him: "…Make her enemies pay."

The large door that Sokka had entered from opened again, the red sunset entered the palace before it was taken back into the shadows of the throne room. Another figure was escorted into the room, carelessly tossed only a few feet away from Sokka, another guard dropped a sword at this man's feet.

"What's going on?!" His voice was shaking, he looked up and bowed his head until it rested in the floor. "Firelord Ozai! I apologize for what I did to offend your family, please spare me!"

"Begin!" The Firelord's command echoed through the room.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't a planned schedule; this is just an outline. I'll probably be thinking of what happens next chapter during the weekdays (Mon-Fri) and publish on the weekends (Sat-Sun).**

**When I began my first ATLA stories, **_**A Change of Heart**_** and **_**A Veil of Flames**_**, they **_**both**_** had an ending from the start, I just had to get there.**

**I can say that for **_**The Wolf and the Tigress,**_** I don't know where I'll end up. So that's troubling.**

**Sorry for the wait, but…**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	4. A Princess' Personal Servant, Part I

**Chapter Rating: M (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence, **_**Mildly**_** Sexual Situations**…we'll get there.**)**

**A/N: I've got a few lemony-smutty scenarios sitting in the back of my brain…**

**Published on: 03/07/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Princess' Personal Servant, Part I: "Compromise"**

The Firelord's command booms through the room, the flames intensify with the bass in his voice.

Sokka stared at the man before him, unsure of what to do, he was both filled with confusion and with pity as this man stared back at him with desperate, fearful eyes.

"Wang Fire." Sokka turned and bowed.

"C-Chan." The man replied and bowed back. "I'm sorry." He added.

"Good luck." Sokka nodded.

"Thank you." Chan replied, took hold of the sword next to his hand, and charged forward. The sound of steel scraping against the floor cried throughout the room. Sokka brought up his sword to block the incoming blow; a clash of steel and a shower of sparks rained down from the impact. The sword given to Chan shattered into shrapnel the moment it touched Sokka's meteorite blade.

A pain rips across Sokka's cheek as the shards of Chan's broken blade fly towards him and embed themselves into his face; Sokka closes his eyes and turns away, taking the majority of the accidental offense against his heavy armor. A droplet of blood drips down his cheek.

Sokka shook his head, cleared his vision, and when he refocused, he could not believe the look of pure shock and terror that took the face of his opponent.

Chan's trembling hands dropped the hilt of his broken sword. Sokka saw his eyes shift to the Firelord, and then to Azula; both members of the Royal Family had devious grins that Sokka had never seen before. Chan bit his lip, mouth quivering in his predetermined defeat.

A blunt force struck Sokka's stomach and sent him flying. He heard the gasps of disapproval from the Fire Nation Royalty and heard a primal scream from Chan when he regained his bearings; Sokka's eyes focused again and he saw the desperate Chan running towards him, now armed with a Halberd that only the guards carried.

The curved blade fell upon him. Sokka pushed off his right foot and began rolling away. The heat from a brazier warmed his back as he leaned against it, still sitting on the ground.

Chan charged again; the sharp tip of the halberd pointed at Sokka's chest. Sokka shook off the brief dizziness and brought his blade in front of himself; another shower of sparks collided with his armor as the two blades met.

Chan's momentum crashed against the solid craftsmanship of Sokka's blade and moved across it like the tide rolling onto a beach; smoothly, it slid across Sokka's sword, and pierced a hole into the stand that Sokka was leaning against.

Sokka took hold of his sword in his right hand and grasped the shaft of Chan's halberd with his left. In a single motion like a wave crashing onto shore, he leapt up to his feet, and disarmed the Fire Nation native.

Sokka pushed his blade against Chan's neck, and placed his foot behind Chan's leg, tripping him. With a crash that echoed through the stone halls, Sokka stood above, his blade resting at Chan's neck.

"Yield." Sokka demanded.

"I...I yield." Chan whimpered, his hands and relaxed, fell to his sides, and he let out a deep, disappointed breath.

Sokka rose to his feet, sheathed his sword, and turned to the Firelord.

"As I suspected, Father. He is worthy." Azula grinned.

"You have proven yourself to me, Wang Fire. You are worthy." Sokka didn't know how to feel about the praise. But kept up the act.

"I am honored by your praise, Firelord." He bowed. Guards rushed the middle of the room, and threw themselves up against Chan, restraining him to the ground. Chan's screams and pleas for mercy were overpowered by the Firelord's booming voice.

"Your test is not done yet. Speaking of honor, I understand that you are a colonist, and that our traditions and customs are foreign to you. But there is one last thing you must do." Ozai waved his hand, and Azula opened her palms, holding azure flames within each of them. "This Agni Kai was decided, and while you may not be a firebender, your honor was contested. And the traditions of an Agni Kai demand an honor price."

"What must be paid, Firelord Ozai?" Sokka swallowed the knot forming in his throat. Chan's screaming tore through the walls, but to Sokka, his cries sounded fast away static when Ozai answered.

"His disrespect to my daughter is unforgivable, his weakness is unbearable." Ozai's intensity captivated Sokka. Azula walked down to him, her hand gently touched the black meteorite blade of his sword, transforming it into a red-hot molten color.

"Burn him." Ozai commanded.

Azula nodded to him, her golden eyes even brighter than the fires that surrounded them, a devious smile across her lips

"Make your Princess' enemies pay." She whispered to him.

Sokka took a deep breath, bowed to the Firelord, bowed to Azula, knowing that there was no way out of this now, and walked towards his restrained opponent.

"N-No! Please, Firelord Ozai! Have Mercy!" Chan cried in desperation, his voice straining until it scratched across Sokka's ears. "Please, forgive me!"

"Burn him!" Ozai waved his hand. Sokka looked down at Chan with pity.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have a choice." Sokka raised his sword towards Chan's outstretched hand.

The sight of burning skin, the smell of singed flesh, Sokka would never forget. But most of all, was the screams that Chan made, the inhuman, painful screams of terror and pain that Sokka had been the cause of. Sokka held the searing blade onto Chan's hand until he passed out from the pain.

"Excellent!" The Clap of Ozai's hands caught Sokka's attention. "Now, kneel." Ozai stepped down from his throne and pointed to a space right before him. Sokka nodded and kneeled like a loyal subject before the Firelord. "Drop your weapon." A sterner tone came from the Firelord. Sokka felt a chill run down his spine, he looked towards Azula, saw the concern on her face, then laid his sword horizontally before the Firelord, and let it drop to the ground.

"My deepest apologies, Firelord. I was caught up in the battle. Please forgive me." Sokka bowed his head deeper.

"All is forgiven, my loyal subject." The Firelord's stern voice gave way to a more comforting front, and a metal helm darkened Sokka's vision and a heavy weight pushed down on his neck. "You are worthy, and I expect you to fulfill your next assignment to the best of your abilities!"

"Forgive me, Lord, but what is my next assignment?" Sokka whispered through the cold steel of his new helm.

"You are now Princess Azula's personal guard."

Sokka felt the air leave his lungs. He sat silent for what seemed like minutes, his eyes shifting to the figure of Princess Azula to his right, then back to the imposing figure of the Firelord.

"I pledge my life to the Princess." Sokka was barely able to utter, but kept the façade, bowing his head even further.

"I know you will." Ozai his hand on Sokka's shoulder, a burning sensation ran through Sokka, threatening him with the same pain Sokka himself had just caused. "You must."

"I must."

"Now rise. And follow your Princess to your quarters. For your life now lies in her hands."

"Yes, Firelord." Sokka muttered, and trying his best to not sound too depressed, rose and followed Azula through some doors and hallways in the massive palace.

…

Silence followed them like how Sokka followed Azula. When the silence was so thick, and Sokka wanted nothing more than to speak his mind, Azula spoke first.

"You can take off that stupid helmet my father gave you." Sokka did so, sweat dripped down his forehead. "I must commend you, 'Wang Fire' for your impressive showing against Chan. Well done."

"Did you set this up?" Sokka asked, already knowing the answer.

"Who me? No. _Of course not_."

"Why?" He grabbed her shoulder and turned hey around, "why not just kill me?"

"Don't touch me!" Azula turned, a crackle of lightning skipped across her fingers and struck Sokka, who pulled back in mild pain. "You listen to me, you damn Snow-peasant! You are nothing here. Do not test me, do you want me to kill you? If that were true, why did you not just let Chan pierce you through the stomach with that halberd he took off one of the Royal Guards?"

Sokka exhaled a deep breath. Trying to come up with an answer and coming up with nothing.

"You don't want to die." Azula stood with her arms crossed. "We've come to a _compromise_." she grinned with confidence and stood with an imposing immovable power. "You are to serve me until you are unfit to do so, or until I find you unfit to do so. It's that, or Wang Fire—you, are executed. Is that understood?"

"Understood." He nodded his head.

"Try again. You were doing so well in front of my father, don't stop now." She leered at him while impatiently tapping her foot.

"Understood," Sokka took a deep, humble, sobering breath and bowed his head. "Princess."

"Well done, Sokka." The praise sounded genuine, but Sokka knew it was all an act. "Keep it up, for your sake. And make up a story about why I call you Sokka. Of course, for your sake."

"Of course," Azula turned back towards him and stopped in her tracks. "…Princess." she began walking again after Sokka finished his sentence.

Azula brought him in front of a gold-lined door frame with a hanging dragon on the door, a fire dancing within the beast's open mouth, she stood in front of the door, and presented it to him as if it was a present. Sokka sighed, turned the handle, and held the door open for her.

"This is my room." Azula walked into the room and took a seat next to the massive bed with red sheets, candles lit the entire room, with fires that burned bright, but seemed to just sit in place, without actually burning away at the candles they sat on. "Now, the title you've been given is misleading. You aren't as much of a _guard,_ you're more of a _servant._" Azula shrugged. Sokka stared daggers into her and just shook his head. "You'll do whatever I say, whenever I tell you to. Your room is over there." She pointed to another door on the right side of the room. "There's something waiting for you there, once you're done, come back out, I'll have something for you to do then."

"Then," Sokka tried his best to remain on his best behavior, he bowed to her. "I will be back in a while."

To Sokka's surprise, what awaiting him in his room was not a cell, but a nice bed, and a warm meal. A meal that was made from the many meats that he ate during his time undercover with the other members of Team Avatar. He fully enjoyed his meal, perhaps getting a little too comfortable for his own good. But as soon as he finished, Azula's voice came from the door that separated his room from hers.

"Sokka!"

"What is it, Prin-" Sokka's jaw dropped at what he saw.

Azula laid on her stomach on top of her bed in black underwear, her clothes tossed on the ground, with only an extra blanket to cover her from the waist down. She turned her head and stared at him with her wicked grin, and her burning golden eyes.

"I'm very sore today, come give me a massage." She placed a jar of oil on the table next to her bed. Sokka bit his lip and turned his head down. "Don't make me repeat myself." She warned him.

"No…" Sokka replied with a deep breath.

"What?" Her tone grew in sharpness.

"No…problem, I'll begin right away."

"Try again."

"I'll begin right away, Princess Azula."

"That's more like it."

* * *

**A/N: …and you cannot comprehend how much I want to write them all **_**right now.**_

**Unfortunately, we'll need to wait for the plot to catch up with the smut.**

**Thanks for Reading!**


	5. A Princess's Personal Servant, Part II

**Chapter Rating: M (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mildly Sexual Situations**)

**A/N: First note, the main idea for this fic is summed up in the expressions of Azula and Sokka in the title image.**

**Think about what that will mean for the plot of this story, and if it doesn't suit you, please stop reading now.**

**Published on: 03/14/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Princess' Personal Servant, Part II: "Cultural Differences"**

"Don't make me wait," Azula commanded again in passing, she laid her chin down on a pillow, closed her eyes, and Sokka took a deep breath. His eyes were fixed on her, scanning her slim, athletic figure; his mind racing through the possibilities as to why she seemed to make herself so vulnerable. He looked at his sword hanging on his waist, put his hand on its grip, then let his hold loosen and his hand fell away.

_Don't overthink it_. He repeated to himself. _Stay calm._ He managed to repeat through the beating of his racing heart. _It's a physical reaction, not an emotional one._ He tried his best to shake off the initial urge of arousal, and as he took a step forward, found that he was failing to do so.

"What's the matter?" Azula mumbled with her eyes still closed. "Never done this before?"

"No," Sokka's voice trailed off with his mind. "It's just," he dug a hand into the container of warm oil next to her bed. "When you have your servants do this, are you always this...exposed?" Sokka took a deep breath, the sensation of a warm fire took his hands as he massaged her back, he closed his eyes, gently pushing down against her muscles, trying his best to remain..._decent._

"Don't take my assumption as an offensive remark, but I don't suppose you have many," Azula sighed "_exposed_ women in the climate you face?" In a moment of insight, Sokka nodded, his hands gradually falling into a rhythm against Azula's smooth skin. "I don't know how the women of your tribe are raised culturally, but you'll find that in the Fire Nation, most of us are rather direct, it's a practice we've all learned." Azula reached back and lifted the blanket covering her from the waist down. "And don't worry; I'm not even nude."

Sokka's eyes snapped open at her actions, they shifted to her hand, and singed into his mind the image of her black lace underwear, comfortably wrapped around the form of her-he pulled away and turned his back.

"I didn't...I didn't see anything."

"It's okay." Sokka picked up a slight annoyance in her tone. "Let me tell you something that Uncle would probably say, first, look at me." Sokka took another deep, tense breath and opened his eyes. Azula covered herself, and laid down flat, turning her head to him, he was caught in her golden eyes. "Continue." She commanded. Sokka nodded, coated his hands in more oil, and shifted into his rhythm against her back. "Like Uncle would say: when water wants to move a tree, it'll slowly erode the wood over time, pushing and pulling against it until the wood begins to chip away." Azula let out a smooth, comforting breath; Sokka took it as a sign of approval. "Fire, however, is more direct, and will burn the tree immediately. Just like fire, the women of the Fire Nation are more direct than you are probably used to, in more ways than one."

"I can see how different we are already." Sokka said with another breath, trying to control his own body's reaction to his current situation. "When we made it to the North Pole, the Waterbending Master there refused to teach Katara—all because she was a girl, and it was against 'tradition' to do so." Smoke rose from Azula's nostrils like a demon as Sokka heard her take a heavy breath.

"I apologize." She whispered. "It's just...that infuriates me. You'll find no such prejudice here, that's one thing that I admire about home; in the Fire Nation, it doesn't matter if you're a man or a woman, if your honor is intact, and you're capable, no one can stop you from achieving your goals." Sokka saw Azula's fists ball up in frustration, small sparks of lightning skipped across her arms.

"When you were chasing us, I'll say that seeing three girls come out of that giant metal vehicle really gave me a shock." Sokka continued, but his mind drifted, he tried his best to not let his usual sexist tendencies show, or else he knew he would be Azula's next victim.

"You do not know how proud I am to hear you say that." Azula smiled, the lightning around her hands calmed, and she laid her head down deeper into the pillow, relaxing her muscles and slowing her breath. "That was the exact reason why I chose Ty Lee and Mai. It would both be unexpected, and, knowing those two, we were a hundred times more capable of finding the Avatar than anyone else in the Fire Nation. The only reason I failed to bring him back was because of Zuzu. Had he not gotten in the way; I would have won."

"No kidding." Sokka agreed with a hint of truth, but in his mind, more of a sense of not being killed for disagreeing.

"I think you'll find our culture much more freeing that what you're used to. And I think you'll find it to your liking." She turned to him and raised an eyebrow. "So, I apologize if I'm just a little too direct with you. Tell me about yourself."

"I was the only man left in my village. Just me, Katara, Gran-gran…And a whole bunch of little kids. All thanks to this war."

A long silence took the air as Sokka froze at the thought.

"Sometimes I wonder what life would have been like without this war." Azula mumbled.

"Yeah," Sokka's thoughts drifted. "I do too." His thoughts shifted to the only princess he had known, the only princess that he had any loyalty to. His eyes shift to the orange horizon; within that blood-stained sky, he saw a sphere of pure white that shone like the white ice of the North Pole—the same hue as the hair of Princess Yue.

"I knew a princess once," Sokka whispered.

"Tell me about her." Sokka kept his motions steady but was caught off-guard by Azula's casual, almost caring nature, it sounded as if she had a genuine interest in what he had to say.

"Princess Yue." He shrugged, trying to stay composed. "She was Princess of the Northern Water Tribe. But she was getting married off to someone else when I met her. Thanks to the Fire Nation, one of the Moon Spirits was murdered, and Yue was forced to take its place. She gave herself to keep order in this world."

"That was admirable of her. I remember that night, when the world turned blood-red, and then everything lost its color; Zhao was a fool, willing to seal the fate of everyone else just to etch his name into history. I'm sorry for what happened."

"Thanks." Sokka was surprised at how friendly Azula seemed, he himself was getting comfortable, and he asked something that he wouldn't dream of just moments earlier. "So, what's the deal with Chan, anyway? Does that apology extend to me and what I had to do to him?"

"If you have a problem with doing what Father asked of you, then yes; but does the apology extend to Chan himself? No." Azula's shoulders shifted as she shrugged. "Not only was I impressed with your performance, but grateful. I know that if you could defeat me, you would defeat Chan. And I was right."

"If he had defeated me, would he be here right now?" Sokka asked.

"Absolutely not," smoke rose again from Azula's nostrils. "he insulted me at a party a few days ago. He always brags about his father's position in the Imperial Navy. But he forgot about who my father was. You know as well as anyone what I'm capable of, but do you know what I don't do?"

"What?" Sokka replied; Azula sat up, pushed her bra against herself and tied it. Sokka backed away, hands held high, and was entranced with fear at her decisive strength, and astonishment at her engrossing beauty. Before he could get further away, he felt a force pull him forward.

"I don't forget those who wrong me." A fire builds at the fake beard that was glued to his face. "And I don't forgive those who hurt me." A pile of ash—the remnants of his disguise falls like black snow at his feet. "Understood?" Azula gently cupped his cheek and pushed him away.

"Yes, Princess." Mesmerized by her confidence, Sokka could only manage a weak nod.

"Well done." Azula turned towards her closet; Sokka couldn't help, but scan her figure once again, burning the image of her dressed in her black lace underwear into his mind. "You're dismissed."

Sokka turned and closed the door to his room, his mind still cloudy, both with her words, and her beauty. Only a moment later did he realize the flames that engulfed his face didn't even burn him; but the area where she had caressed his cheek—was immeasurably warm.

_What is going on…?_

* * *

**A/N: **

**Sokka, I'm asking myself the same question.**

**Second note: to those of you who found **_**The Wolf and Tigress**_** worth your time; I will openly admit that writing this fic is one of my only hobbies—and one of my favorite hobbies, and while I may not know where I'm going next chapter, there are still places that I want to go to and I plan to get there.**

**But as this is a hobby, it cannot be my main focus if I want to achieve my goals. If everything goes well, I should have published this chapter before 03/16/2020. If you are reading this after that date, please know that the second part of my semester has started, and so I have been enrolled into a Composition II class through May.**

**I love writing and I find that the best way for me to express myself is through writing. But if the chapters are coming along slower than usual in that period of time, it will be because of that class.**

**As much as I hate saying "I'll be back" this is me saying it again; I hope it isn't as long as before.**

**On one hand, if I think of interesting places to take this story, I will take detailed notes to make sure I don't forget it for the future, I may even possibly publish another chapter in that time.**

**On the other hand, if I'm literally too mentally exhausted to write at the level I expect of myself, I won't force myself to, so you won't have to read a terrible story.**

**You deserve better than that, and I'm afraid that if I rush or force myself to write, I'd be cheating you out of your time.**

**And that is the last thing I want to do.**

**Until next time, take care, and thanks for reading.**

**And seriously, with the recent viral outbreak of COVID-19, wherever you are reading this from, please take care of yourself.**


	6. Impulsive Motivations

**Chapter Rating: M (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mildly Sexual Situations**)

**A/N: First of all, thank you for all the reviews, I'm glad that those of you who chose to read this story found it worthy enough not only of your time, but also worthy of your thoughts.**

**I only ask one thing: please do not make predictions about the plot; I'm not saying this because your ideas are bad, but seeing as how you spent your time reading what I wrote, the last thing I want to do is disappoint you when your well-reasoned plot point isn't touched upon at all. As I said before, I don't have an ending in mind yet, so rest assured that I'm being honest when I say: I'm making this all up on as I go.**

**What's gonna happen next chapter? I don't know yet.**

**Please don't take offense but enjoy.**

**Published on: 05/10/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Impulsive Motivations**

The door snapped shut behind Sokka; motionless, he stood and caressed his cheek. Oddly, he felt comfortable, as if he was back home, and much like it would have been back home, the heat that she left on his cheek feels like the only source of warmth he had. He shook his head, cleared his vision and turned to his bed.

The warmth was now not only immeasurable but oppressive. Sokka took a few deep breaths.

_It's the climate_. He reasoned. _These islands are too hot. _He moved the sheets off of his bed, extinguished lanterns in his room, and opened his window. The wind was cool in contrast to the store in his room, and the breeze was relaxing as it passed across his skin.

The only lights breaking into his room came from the stars and the Moon.

"At least you're still watching over me, Yue." He added solemnly as he bowed his head to the Moon itself. He waited for a response and in the corner of his eye, he saw a star flickering, as if it were an answer. "Thanks."

The cool air made it just comfortable enough for him to sleep, he draped the silk sheets provided in the room over his legs and laid back into the bed given to him in this rather luxurious term of servitude.

And as he slept, his mind drifted, and he dreamt.

…

_Sokka stood on a coastal shore, bathed in the cool, comforting moonlight. He felt a presence behind him and knew that he had nothing to fear. _

_His mind was as clear as the water of the oceans; he knew who stood behind him. He could already see her, her beautiful bronze complexion framed by her hair as white as the southern snow-capped mountains, and her eyes, as blue as the star-filled night sky. She would always be there to watch him; he was devoted to her; he'd do anything for her._

_No more doubts._

_Sokka turned, his tight grip took her hands, he embraced her lips with his own and felt the warmth of her kiss. He slowly backed away: a shock ran down his body. The sun's warmth beat down upon his back. _

_And she stood before him._

_Her skin, as pale as freshly fallen snow._

_Her eyes, as bright as a morning sunrise._

_Her hair as black as a Moonless night._

…

A jolt through his body shook him awake. His muscles tightened and pain ripped through his body. Everything was clouded in a haze.

"Have a nice dream?" Azula's venomous voice brought him back into focus. She stood beside his bed, her eyebrow raised and her eyes shifting towards the erection pushing against his silk blanket.

"Wh-what?!" Sokka scrambled, he turned his body away from her and balled up the blanket into his lap. A sigh of relief came to him as he felt it start to subside. He kept his back turned and tried to control his breathing.

"Was I in it?" Azula's breath fell upon his ear.

"N-No! Of course not!" He felt his heart jump with the lie.

"How unfortunate." Azula pouted. "I talked to the Royal tailor today." She draped a set of clothes onto his bed. "I know you'll like what they made for you. If it's not comfortable, let me know, and we'll take you to get them fitted. There are bandages here too, change yours." She sounded genuinely friendly and caring, then in a sterner tone, added: "Now, get dressed." Her footsteps seemed to drift impossible further away for the small size of his room before stopping. "You're going to visit the blacksmith today. They have something for you too. Don't keep me waiting." The sound of his door opening came into focus.

"Yes, Princess. Understood." Sokka replied. He felt her eyes peering into him, and for what seemed like a long time, felt as if he was unable to move under her gaze. The door closed. With a deep breath, Sokka rose from his bed, unbuttoned his shirt, and tossed it aside. He took a deep breath, the dressing wrapped at his abdomen stung as it pulled away the dry, dead skin left from the burn he'd suffered.

"I'll take you to the herbalist too. Hurry up." Azula's voice came from behind the door.

"Right away, Princess." He shrugged, unaware of how loud he was being with his breathing and grunting about the pain at his midsection. The new bandages burned at his wounds-in a way that told Sokka it was medicinal, and he dressed himself in the new clothes, leaving his old clothes in a pile on the floor.

"I'm glad you were able to manage." Azula stood with her arms crossed in front of the door. "Would you like to wear your helmet?"

"Not particularly, no," Sokka replied.

"Your choice. Let's go, I arranged some better protection for you anyway." Azula looked towards his waist. "Is your sword still in good condition?"

"Yes." Sokka held it in both his hands as if he were presenting it to her, slightly unsheathing it, he saw his own reflection in the blade.

"Good. You'll be needing it." Azula nodded to him, turned, and began walking.

"Wait—" He grabbed her shoulder. Azula turned towards him and smacked away his hand.

"Don't—!"

"I'm sorry." He cut her off and paused, seeing the shock in her eyes. He turned his head down but caught the sight of a thin bandage resting on her neck where his blade had cut her. "For what I did to you. I was-angry."

"You did what you did." Azula softly touched his chin and lifted his eyes towards hers. "I did what I did." Her gaze shifted to his scarred, burned abdomen, then back to his eyes. And in them, he saw the same bright glow he remembered in his dream. "There are no apologies in war. Do you understand?"

"I understand, Princess." He nodded, bowed, and followed her out.

…

A few minutes later, outside of the palace, Sokka caught the familiar scent of a forge, clouds of black smoke rose into the sky, the sound of hammers clashing with iron, and the sight of molten-red metal forming into blades brought to him an odd sense of comfort—a sense of normality as he grasped the hilt of his sword.

"Sokka, meet Huang" Azula presented him to a massive man covered in sooth and dressed in the clothes of a blacksmith, a heavy hammer in one hand, and charred tongs in the other.

"Sokka?" Huang's voice was rough. "That's a strange name."

"I was named after my grandfather—" Sokka nervously looked at Azula "Names were something else a hundred years ago—my given name is Wang." Sokka held out his hand.

"Sokka's better." Huang set down his hammer and returned the gesture with a firm grasp and hearty shake. "Nice to meet you."

"The feeling's mutual." Sokka tried to reply with a deeper voice, even as his arm shook like a dead fish with the handshake.

"Did you prepare what I requested?" Azula interrupted the awkward exchange.

"It is here, Princess." Huang replied and ducked under the table he stood behind. When he reemerged, he brought forth a round piece of metal emblazoned with the Fire Nation emblem.

"Good work, a shield truly worthy of a soldier from the Fire Nation." Azula nodded and tapped Sokka on the shoulder. "Give it a try; see how it feels."

Sokka nodded; a leather loop wrapped around his forearm near the elbow, and his hand grasped at a metal handle.

"It's light." Sokka smiled while waving around the shield like a fan. "Are you sure this thing is protective?" A smile stretched across Azula's face; she took a step back; Sokka prepared himself, holding the shield across his chest, it covered him almost entirely, only exposing the top of his head, and his shins and feet, and he hid around the shield like it was a boulder. Azula punched forward, a stream of fire came from her attack, engulfing his shield in flames, but never passed beyond its rim. In fact, he never felt any heat from the flames she shot at him at all.

"Now, get ready. We're going hunting." Azula said.

"Hunting? Who are we hunting?" Sokka asked but turned to nod his approval for Huang's craftsmanship.

"Another firebender that you've come across. Someone who has given you trouble, no doubt." Azula answered with less care than she seemed to manage.

"Another firebender…" Sokka wracked his brain, then concluded. "Combustion man?!"

They walked further away, until they stood in front of a massive zeppelin, with almost no one else around.

"Zuko sent him to kill the Avatar. He hasn't returned. He can't be successful." Azula answered.

"He can't be successful? Why not? You want to keep Aang from getting killed?" Sokka asked.

"Didn't I ever tell you to not ask me questions?" Azula spat at him, her eyes burning with frustration.

"I—I don't remember, Princess." Sokka replied with more sarcasm than usual.

"Yes." Azula replied with a deep venomous tone. "Because if he dies while not in the Avatar State, he's be resurrected, wouldn't he?"

"Yes." Sokka replied.

"And where do you think he'd be reborn?" Azula asked.

"The Water Tribe."

"And you wouldn't want to have what happened to the Air Nomads happen to your people would you?"

"Well...No." Sokka let his arms drop. "…This doesn't make be a bad person does it?" His head drifted.

"Sokka, morality isn't linear." Azula brought his face up again. "Good and evil aren't decided on a coin flip. Do you understand?" Sokka straightened himself. "If a mother wolf hunts a rabbit, kills it, and takes it back to its den to feed her cubs, is the wolf evil for doing so?"

"Well…No," Sokka shrugged. "…because it has to feed its cubs."

"You of all people, should remember; Yue gave her life to bring color back into this world. Morality, much like life is filled with a multitude of colors. Only when something is wrong with this world does everything turn black and white. I'm glad we understand each other."

Azula walked away and began boarding the zeppelin.

Sokka looked up and saw two extra figures greeting them; the other two who were hunting them when he was still with Team Avatar: Mai and Ty Lee.

"Wait...Am I the wolf?" He asked aloud.

No one answered.

* * *

**A/N: is Sokka's new shield made of Vibranium? I'll tell you when Disney buys Nickelodeon.**

**Also, I'm not here to debate morality, that is a rabbit hole too deep for a fan fic that I'm trying to keep under 60k words.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	7. Just Another Soldier

**Chapter Rating: T (Language**)

**A/N: **

**Had to rewrite this one, it felt rushed to me, so we're not there yet.**

**I could always write a one-shot, but I think we can wait it out.**

**Published on 05/31/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Just Another Soldier**

Sokka boarded the zeppelin, its heavy black metal ramp closed with a blunt roar. Azula's friends paid him no mind while he wore his helmet, treating him as if he was any other Fire Nation soldier and for all the actual crew knew, he was just that; with silent obedience, he kept his mouth shut and followed Azula until he was told otherwise. She led him down a narrow hallway to a door and then stepped aside; almost instinctively, Sokka opened it and held it for her. As she waved him in, he followed.

"Yourself, Ty Lee, and Mai are allowed in. No one else."

"Understood, Princess." Sokka closed the door behind him and found himself in the room with three of the women that he wasn't so particularly fond of.

"You sound familiar." Mai's monotone voice directed itself more towards Azula than Sokka.

"Feel free to take your helmet off, if you'd like." Azula directed him. Sokka took the permission as an order, removed his helmet, and held it at his side.

"He _is_ familiar! I remember you!" Ty Lee poked Sokka's arm, it went limp, and his helmet fell to the floor.

"Hey," Sokka squealed in surprise, "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"Watch your hands, Ty Lee! fix him." Azula spat.

"Sorry!" Ty Lee bowed and brought his arm up, with a few quick strikes, Sokka felt life reenter his arm.

"Thanks." He muttered and picked up his helmet.

"So, what are _you_ doing here?" Mai asked.

"Well—"

"Don't answer." Azula interrupted. "Go stand guard until you receive new orders."

Sokka turned towards the two confounded girls, took a deep, sarcastic breath, and shrugged.

"As you command, Princess." He bowed, donned his helmet, and stepped out, for a few minutes he heard nothing but a few whispers behind the steel door and the occasional turning of gears from the zeppelin's inner mechanisms until the door opened again.

"It was great seeing you again." Ty Lee chirped and tapped Sokka's shield. "Sorry for chi-blocking you, it becomes a habit after a while."

"Don't worry about it." Sokka nodded and stood at his post for what felt like hours. Perhaps, he thought to himself, he was getting too used to this. After a few more minutes, and no new orders at all, he decided to explore under the assumption that he had as much free reign here as in the palace.

The sound of gears turning and fires burning roared through the halls; the zeppelin shook with life and the force of the take-off pushed Sokka down with an invisible force. He leaned back against the wall, the air pushed out of his lungs, and then settled. Every step he took felt strange, as if he was being pulled back, or pushed forward depending on which direction he walked towards.

He wobbled his way down the hall to what smelled like a roasted assortment of spicy meats. _At least the food will be worth it._ He smiled to himself and continued on, guided not just but the smell, but by the occasional window that let him see out towards the sky.

After stumbling his way to the ship's cafeteria, Sokka found just what he was expecting: a hearty meal of noodles in a rich, spicy bone broth and a pile of assorted meat stacked high and glistening with flavor. He sat alone in the cafeteria, his helmet still on, but his mouth watering behind its steel faceplate.

"Hey—" A voice came from his left, "mind if I join you?"

"Feel free." Sokka's voice echoed through his helm. The man who approached him sat down with a similar meal to Sokka's.

"I'm Han." The man pat Sokka on the shoulder. "Engineer."

"Wang Fire…You can call me Sokka." Sokka flipped open his faceplate and nodded to Han. "I'm—I'm just a soldier. A colonist, you know, just here to serve the Homeland." Sokka nodded and began to eat.

"Nice to meet you." Han took a seat next to Sokka and the two shared some time together;

"I haven't seen you around here before. Need any help?" Han asked.

"I was just starting to explore the ship. If I'm honest with you, I followed my nose and stomach more than my brain." Sokka replied.

"I've been assigned to this ship for years; I'll show you where everything is." Han led the way. "What do you say we drop by the training room?"

"Thanks." and Sokka followed.

"That shield looks well-made," Han commented while leading Sokka. "But what good does it do against bending?"

"Huang—the blacksmith made it for me on Princess Azula's orders. I trust her did a good job."

"I trust his work too—But, would you care to test it against a firebender?" Han held out his hand with a red flame in it while inviting Sokka into a room constructed of black metal with large tinted glass windows.

"Promise to not go easy on me?" Sokka moved his arms to warm his muscles and unsheathed his sword. "It won't help if you hold back." Sokka moved to the end of the room and held his shield in front of him. Han widened his horse stance, his hands burst into flames that covered his fists like burning gloves.

"You have my word. No holding back. I trust you to do the same." Han readied himself. Sokka ducked behind his shield and held his sword loosely at his side.

Han charged and Sokka readied himself for the impact.

Before long, Sokka knew the layout of the airship like it was his village back home, the cafeteria, the showers, the training facility, the barracks. And he spent the next few weeks doing the same thing: waking up, eating, training, bathing, and sleeping. With practice, his shield began to feel like a part of him, as if it were a natural extension of himself. He had become so accustomed to its weight on his arm that some nights as he slept, he almost forgot to take it off, only noticing its presence when he laid on his left side.

Every day started with the sun, and every night ended with the moon—the days became long, but every night Sokka slept, he was assured when he looked up into the night sky and saw Yue watching over him.

…_a few days later…_

The sun began to set just as Sokka was preparing to close another day; he began to shed his armor when a light tap on the steel frame of his bed caught his attention.

"Azula wants to see you." Mai's voice came from above him.

"Now?" Sokka asked.

"Now." She replied.

"Are we going somewhere?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Just get to her room within the next ten minutes" she waved at him and walked away.

"Gotcha." Before long, Sokka found his way back to Azula's room, dressed in his assigned armor, shield, and sword. He took a deep breath, turned the knob, and stepped inside. Azula was staring out the window towards the ruby sunset, her back facing him.

"Close the door," she commanded; Sokka did so. "I suppose you want to know what we've been doing the last few weeks?"

"Well…I wouldn't mind being informed." Sokka replied.

"The Western Air Temple. We know that's where the Avatar is, and most likely—where his assassin is."

"How?"

"Spies, Sokka. We have them everywhere." He couldn't see her face but imagined a prideful smile upon her lips. "Remember: we're here to help the Avatar."

"How ironic." Sokka tried to hide his fear. "And how do you even know that they'll still be there?"

"How long do you think it takes the Avatar to master an element when he has no teacher?"

"Oh..._Right."_

"Would you be more enthusiastic if I told you it was for the greater good?"

"…If you say so." He rolled his eyes.

"Listen." Azula snapped and turned towards Sokka, her fingers conducting lightning that caught his attention. "Would you please stop being so…" Sokka could see her fist trembling, lightning crackling across her arm. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off when Azula let out a blood-curdling, frustrated wail and sent a jolt of lightning behind her that burned a black hole into the metal floor.

"I—I understand. Princess." he stuttered. "Please forgive me." Azula walked to him, her footsteps leaving burning imprints in the steel grate floor, and placed a charged hand on his shoulder, still crackling with lightning.

"You understand that this man chasing the Avatar will stop at nothing to kill him, don't you?" Sokka nodded. "Then you also understand, that he will most likely kill anyone else who is with the Avatar? Including _your sister?"_ Sokka swallowed. "What part of that is _funny_ to you?"

"None of it, Princess. Please forgive me." Sokka turned his head down. "It's a hard habit to break." He added with informality. "I'm sorry." He saw her take in a deep sigh.

"Prepare yourself. I hope you haven't wasted the time you've been here."

"I can assure you, I haven't." Sokka proudly showed how light his shield felt to him.

"Good. Remember now, to everyone else, you're just another soldier." Azula whispered.

_To everyone else?_ Sokka's head snapped up at the thought. _What does that—_

"Dismissed." Azula waved him away. "You don't have to leave. The architects built a room for you; just like at the palace. You can sleep there now." Sokka opened his mouth to speak. "No." She interrupted. "You_ must_ sleep there now." Azula pointed to a door. Sokka bowed, entered the room, and closed the door behind him.

He shook off the thoughts that she had interrupted and sat down on his new bed.

Another knock came from her door, Sokka heard murmurs and assumed it was a messenger. Sure enough, his door swung open just moments later and she stood in his doorway.

"Don't get comfortable. We're already here." Azula said.

* * *

**A/N: If it takes me a few weeks to write the next chapter, read the first section, insert a training montage in your mind, and then come back and read the second section when I publish the next chapter…A few weeks from now.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Rift

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence.**)

**A/N: I cannot promise that this story will be long. But I can say that I've done for this story something that I've almost never done for my other works: revised it.**

**This is the third rewrite for this chapter, and it might be going in a direction that I didn't even originally plan.**

**Published on 06/10/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Rift**

Sokka stared out of his window and saw a mountain with the emblem of the Fire Nation burned into it. He took hold of his shield and secured his sword at his side.

"Heed my advice: keep your helmet on," Azula spoke again. Sokka turned his head down to the Fire Nation helm that rested on his bed and stared back at him, unflinching. "You have my word: If everything goes as planned, no one; not the Avatar, not the blind earthbender, and not your sister. No one will be hurt." Sokka's palm rested on the crown of his helmet. "But for it to work, they can't know who you are." Thoughts kept racing through Sokka's mind, unsure if Azula was telling him the truth or just another lie. The turning of the zeppelin's gears began to silence as the massive airship came to a stop. "Do you understand?" Azula asked.

Sokka picked up the helmet and placed it on his head.

"Good." Azula turned away and waved him along. Sokka followed behind; the zeppelin's ramp laid open before them with Azula's friends already waiting below, the moon's light shined white against the black steel of the airport built into the carved mountain. "This won't take long," Azula spoke to one of the crewmen, who bowed and ran back up the ramp. "Mai! Ty Lee! With me!" She shouted and they flanked Sokka. "It'll take us all night to reach our goal. Let's not waste any time." Azula led and they walked through an operating base carved into the very face of the mountain.

"Why are _we_ here again?" Mai asked. Azula stopped, turned, and pushed Sokka forward.

"You lead." She ordered him. "I'll inform these two; since they_ obviously_ have a hard time remembering what they're told. Just follow the road down the mountain." Azula fell back and gave him a significant lead; Sokka could hardly hear their footsteps behind him in the quiet night, but he did hear Ty Lee voice a question to Azula.

"Why is he coming with us?"

…

They descended into the forest, sloping cliffs turned into immensely tall and dense oak trees. Sokka continued to lead, his footsteps becoming even louder against the vegetation of the forest floor. To Sokka, the only reason why he didn't take off, was because even if he couldn't hear their footsteps behind him, whenever he looked back, Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai were still following him.

A flicker of light caught Sokka's attention; he stopped in his tracks, raised his hand, and fell to one knee.

"Fire." He whispered. "Stay down." Azula snuck up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mai," she pointed to Sokka's left. "Ty Lee," she pointed to Sokka's right. "On my signal." Her friends moved as she directed. "This has to be him." Azula waved a small flame in her palm and revealed the scorched earth around them. "Who else could have done this?"

"Whenever you're ready." Sokka nodded, readied his shield, and grasped the hilt of his sword.

"On my signal." Azula nodded and readied her attack, lightning crackled down her right arm to her fingers.

A silent bolt of lightning leaped from Azula's fingers, a crack sounded, and flames burst from the makeshift shelter next to the campfire. Sokka charged, the air in front of him felt as cool as a coastal breeze, despite the burning foliage around him. He stopped in his steps when he saw no one in the camp.

No one, except for a lone badgerfrog sitting on a log.

Sokka eased his stance. Azula stepped up beside him, shifting her weight, she pulled the burning embers around them into her hands and tossed it into the campfire, bringing it back to life.

"Looks like you overreacted." Mai folded her arms.

"He didn't. This camp belongs to someone, who else could it be besides the man we're after?"

Sokka saw her eyes stare with a deep insight at the evidence of firebending around them; her gaze shifted around the camp, then back from where they came from.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing," Azula answered abruptly and turned to Mai and Ty Lee. "You two, head back to the ship. I trust you should be able to keep yourselves safe in the meantime. Sokka and I will go on ahead." She nodded and pointed further into the forest. Sokka raised an eyebrow behind his helm but took the lead. Ty Lee waved as he passed, Mai couldn't even crack a smile.

Soon only Azula's footsteps echoed alongside his own, the loudest echoes came from his mind.

_Was she lying to him?_

_Why did she send those two back?_

_Why doesn't he just escape right now?_

"Why are you stopping?" Azula asked him. Sokka's eyes followed the weakening shadows in the fading moonlight. "Are you—?" He unsheathed his sword and turned to face her.

"I'm leaving and I won't let you stop me," Sokka said with a shaking voice; from the limited vision in his helmet, he thought he saw her smirk within the darkness.

"What's with the sudden hostility?" She stepped forward with her hands at her sides, glowing sapphire flames within them. "Is this about you being my servant? Or do you really want to rejoin your precious Team Avatar so badly?" She took a step forward, sinking into the scorched dirt. Sokka stood his ground, trying his best to show no weakness. "I must assure you: this is a terrible mistake."

"I beat you once." Sokka's voice cracked. "I can beat you again." He readied himself.

"The last time you faced me, it was an eclipse. And you couldn't even bring yourself to harm me." Azula bent her knee to him as if she was bowing.

And she moved like lighting; disappearing in a flash, a burning sensation engulfed his arm and a force pulled at him. Sokka stumbled, regained his footing, and swung his shield with the momentum. He struck nothing but could feel her move around him like a chilling breeze, a burning kick scorched his back and pushed him into a tree; he turned to her again and shook his head.

"Have I lied to you yet, Sokka? Did I not provide you with that beloved shield that you tried so hard just now to bash me with?" A fireball crashed against the shield, showering the ground around him in embers. Azula's voice raised in anger. "Did I not provide you with a place to lay your head?" Her footsteps cut like her voice, with kicks, she crashed against his shield and pushed him back. "Little did I know how ungrateful you were!"

Sokka tightened his grip on his sword and shield. He took another breath and charged. Sokka thrust his sword forward into her sternum.

She sidestepped his attack, staring through him with her piercing eyes.

"If you defeat me, you can join your friends. I'll let you leave." She mocked him.

Sokka stepped forward again turning while advancing his back foot and swung at her neck.

He bit his lip and could taste the blood on his tongue. She ducked his attack and held the blade in her hand again.

"Sunrise..." Azula stood there, smirking. The glare of the rising sun peeked over her shoulder and burned at his eyes. He lost her within his vision, only blue flames kept his attention, but he struck the ground with a painful thump.

He opened his eyes to see her above him, her knee digging into his chest plate, her smirk still visible within the shadows of the forest canopy that bled with the light of the sun. His arms were numb, his shield weighed down his left arm; his right arm couldn't hold his sword anymore.

An explosion echoed in the distance followed by the sound of collapsing rocks.

"That is who we are after." Sokka felt the sharp points of her nails wrap around his neck. "I can tell how much you've already worn yourself out. A worthy effort, just know—eclipse or not—you will _never_ defeat me. Do _not_ try again." Lightning gathered at her fingers; a charge ripped through his body. Sokka felt his muscles twitch with life, and pain ripped through his throat.

"Your freedom belongs to me. Now hurry," Azula grabbed his armor and pulled him back up to his feet. "we have an Avatar to save, show no mercy." Sokka gripped his weapons again with a renewed vigor in his muscles and ran towards the sound of another explosion.

…

The forests thinned into a massive canyon. Flat grasslands merged into a marble cliff; A giant pillar of black smoke and ash rose from the platform just before him.

A familiar, massive man faced away from Sokka, and with a single breath, shot a beam of explosive fire across the canyon, Sokka heard familiar voices screaming in terror mixed with the sounds of collapsing rocks below.

"Show no mercy," Sokka whispered to himself, gripped his weapons, crouched, and snuck up to him. Without warning, Sokka thrust his sword into the Combustion Man's back. The blade slipped across his side but didn't cut deep.

With not even a sound of anger or frustration, a blunt force struck his shield, Sokka stumbled; another force struck his ribs and the air left his lungs. His arms went limp, his sword fell at his side.

Through the holes of his helmet, Sokka could see the immense man standing in front of him. Two massive hands grabbed his head, and the sound of his helmet buckling from a crushing force echoed in his ears.

Sapphire fireballs flew in from his right.

Sokka fell to his side but saw the man redirect the attack, launching them over the canyon. Like the lightning he had faced earlier, Azula moved swiftly, a kick landed at his side, them another swept across his face, a sick crack sounded through the valley with the impact.

Combustion Man stumbled and faced them again, blood pouring out of his nose.

"Get up!" Azula commanded, and charged in again, fists covered in blue flames. Sokka shook his head, picked up his weapons, and readied himself.

Azula's cry in pain caught his attention.

His hands were wrapped around her fists, he struck her knee; she fell before him in pain. Sokka charged forward and leaped above her. With a shield bash, he could feel the impact of Combustion Man's skull through the steel; his momentum carried him over with his stumbling opponent, Sokka pulled his sword back and thrust it forward in one motion.

Sokka's meteorite blade slid into his chest, Sokka pulled back, and kicked Combustion Man away; pain and frustration wracked through his face, blood seeped down his lips.

Combustion Man took another deep breath, a bright light gathered around the third eye tattooed on his forehead.

Sokka braced himself and held his shield up high.

Three clicks sounded, and then an explosion was heard, fragmented rocks bombarded Sokka's shield and armor.

Sokka peeked out from behind his shield, only to be met by the sight of a crumbling marble cliff stained in blood. He finally let out a breath and turned back.

"Are you alright?" He asked Azula.

"I'm fine." She replied. "Is he…?"

"Yeah." Sokka sheathed his sword. "Yeah, he is." Sokka looked to the other cliff side, by a fountain he saw shadowed figures climbing onto a larger figure before hearing Appa's roar echo through the Western Air Temple itself. "...Should we head back?"

Azula held her hand out to him; Sokka took it and pulled her up. Her legs gave way, and she fell to the ground.

"How embarrassing." Azula scolded the situation. "I can't believe he managed to injure me."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine!" Azula spat back. "I just-just can't stand up."

Sokka froze. Thoughts raced through his mind faster than a flash of light.

_He could leave her. _

_He could walk away._

_He could be free._

He took a deep breath.

"Let me help you up, Princess." Sokka held out his hand as Appa's silhouette disappeared into the horizon. Azula took his offer in a disgusted admission that she needed his help.

"Just to be clear—" Sokka saw the embarrassment in her eyes; something he never thought he'd see.

"I get it." Sokka interrupted her, yanked her up, then turned and let her collapse onto his back. "The sooner we get back, the sooner you'll get better."

…

The night sky was clear as he climbed back up the mountain, the stars shined like jewels, the moon once again—was full, lighting the way for every step he took; Sokka smiled in the knowledge that Yue was still watching over him. Azula's arms wrapped around his shoulders and intertwined at his chest. The steel from his dented helm lightly scratched at his face with every step. He felt Azula take hold of it, then watched as she dropped it onto the ground. It stared at him, unflinching, but broken.

"Don't wear one anymore" She whispered to him. "Do you understand?" her warm breath caressed his ear.

Sokka let her words hang for a bit, despite the creeping darkness and the chilly air, he was incredibly warm. Her cool breath fell on the back of his neck, he closed his eyes and took another step into the night.

"I understand, Princess."

* * *

**A/N: Gonna take a break for a few weeks...When I say I don't know where this story is going...I really mean it.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	9. Quiet

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence, Mildly Sexual Situations**)

**A/N: Welcome to the Crossroads of this story.**

**I thought about it to the point where I got a headache, and this chapter leads to the end of this story. Still a while off, but probably shorter than you may have expected. **

**Finished on 06/15/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Quiet**

The mountain air became thinner. The burning Fire Nation emblem shone brightly against the night sky. The forest had shrunk away miles ago. Sokka arranged his sword into a fissure within the mountain and fell to one knee; whether Azula had passed out or fallen asleep didn't matter to him. All that mattered was that he got her to safety. He bowed his head, listening to a band of soldiers ran towards them, and loaded Azula onto a stretcher.

Sokka waved off their offers to help, only accepting a canteen of water before returning to his feet and heading back into the airship. From out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ty Lee running to catch up with the medics attending Azula. Sokka himself kept his aching neck down, lightly pushed against the cuts in his face, and made his way back to Azula's quarters.

"You don't look so good." A bored voice came from behind him.

"It tends to happen when a firebending assassin tries to crush your head with his bare hands," Sokka replied.

"That's why you wear a helm—"

"—The cuts are _from_ the helmet. Thanks for your concern."

"When did you become such a smartass?"

"Maybe I picked it up from the people I've been spending my time around, I don't know. Why don't you go check up on Azula like Ty Lee? Aren't you concerned about her?"

"Azula is tougher than you know. She'll be—" Mai answered.

"She couldn't stand up." Sokka interrupted.

"Why do you care so much?" Mai snarled at him. Sokka froze, he craned his neck up to face her, and turned away, continuing to Azula's room.

Sokka stepped into Azula's room and turned towards the small addition she had added just for him. With a light push, the door slid open. He dropped his shield next to his bed, set his sword down, took off his armor, and closed the door behind him. He sunk into the bed, his muscles aching. He closed his eyes, thoughts racing through his mind, wondering why he couldn't bring himself to answer Mai's question.

Wondering to himself...What the answer to the question was.

_Why __**do**__ I care?_

…

A knock at his door awoke Sokka from what he assumed was sleep.

"Come in…?" He asked while keeping an eye at the door.

_Azula never knocked before. _

_The door doesn't even have a lock._

_Was he even allowed to give permission to enter?_

The door slid open and Ty Lee's head peeked into the room.

"Sorry, did I wake you up?" She asked.

"Not at all," Sokka lied. "Is there a problem?"

"No, I just thought you wanted to know a little about Azula" Ty Lee stepped through the door and closed it behind herself.

"Is she alright?" Sokka sat up, froze, and then nodded to himself, acknowledging how quickly he responded.

"She'll be fine!" Ty Lee leaned back against the door. "She's tough."

"I've heard," Sokka replied, feeling an unfamiliar sense of relief wash over him.

"I know you're not exactly here by choice," Ty Lee started again. "And I know how Azula can seem…harsh, but I promise you that she does have people that she cares about."

"And who would those people be?" Sokka shook his head in disbelief.

"That's why she sent us away." Ty Lee replied. "I'm sure the only reason why she only left with you is that she felt safe with you. She'll never tell you that though, so don't press her on it."

"I got it." Sokka nodded towards the floor. "Thanks."

"You're welcome!" Ty Lee opened the door as she moved to leave. "But one more thing: Azula needs you right away." She pointed to another door on the opposite side of the room, light shone from underneath it. "Don't keep her waiting."

"I'll get right on it." Sokka saluted and walked towards the door as Ty Lee left. Steam rose from beneath the door, Sokka roughly knocked on it.

"Come in," Azula's voice came. Sokka opened the door and closed his eyes. The heat and humidity of the room struck him as they entered his lungs with another breath. "Close the door." She spoke again. He did as she commanded, but turned his back to her, his eyes still closed.

"Why do you need me?" Sokka's voice bounced off the door as droplets of warm water cascaded down its wooden surface.

"I needed to discuss something with you," Azula answered between the sounds of water being pushed in her bathtub.

"What is it?" Sokka tried to fight away the images in his head; images of water running down her body, images of—

"How many people did you count on the Sky Bison's back?" She broke through the thoughts conjuring up in his mind.

"I don't remember." He answered abruptly.

"Are you sure?" She pressed him just as quickly. Sokka let the question hang for a moment, trying his best to remember, but unsure if he would even give her an honest answer.

"Why?" He asked after a while. He shrugged at how annoyed she must have been as he took his time to only offer another question.

"I haven't seen Zuko in quite some time," she answered with more scorn than care.

"I don't remember." Sokka smiled to himself as he recalled the camp they came across; perhaps Azula was too worried to notice, but Sokka did. The forest floor that was covered in soot was also covered in bare footprints. And there was only one person he knew who didn't wear shoes.

"A shame," Azula answered back. "I must admit, you've shone yourself to be a trustworthy person. You fought well and honored the result of our duel when you could have left me there to die. And no one would have been wiser." Sokka nodded in acknowledgment of her words.

But he knew he didn't honor anything, there was another reason why he did what he did, even if he didn't want to think about it now.

Even if he didn't want to admit it out loud.

He couldn't leave her alone, not because of honor or agreements but because-

"You handled yourself well. I'll be sure to let Father know of your efforts, and I promise that he will reward you generously."

"Thank you, Princess." Sokka managed to choke out.

"And..." He listened, his head leans against the wooden door, in his peripheral vision he could see her image obscured in steam. "Thank you. If you weren't there, I don't know what would have happened."

"You're welcome, Princess," Sokka replied with more confidence than usual and more conviction than he expected.

"Dismissed," Azula whispered.

Only moments later, Sokka found himself lying in his bed, feeling something genuine about Azula's words of thanks. The small window that that gave him a view of the outside world shone with a dull, weakened white light and as he looked out, he noticed something.

Dark grey clouds began to gather across the full moon.

* * *

**A/N: I have to remind myself, it's not about Word Count; if in 10,000 words nothing happens, then nothing happens. So, I'll try my best to have **_**something**_** happen per chapter, from now on, regardless of length.**

**Don't expect another update for a few weeks. I'm going to finish the rest of the story, then I'll either post it on a weekly basis, or all within a week.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	10. Crossroads

**Chapter Rating: T (Language)**

**A/N: **

**Finished on 06/19/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Crossroads**

_...A few nights later…_

The joyous sounds of instruments echoed throughout the entire capital, followed by the occasional boom of fireworks that lit up the sky. Sokka walked alongside Azula who carried herself on wooden crutches. He glanced at the golden dragon statue that hung from the door with a flame sitting in its mouth and opened the door for her. Azula walked over to her bed and fell into it, wooden crutches crashing onto the floor.

"Tired?" Sokka asked.

"And disorientated," Azula replied.

"How's your leg feeling?"

"Better."

"You don't enjoy the party?"

"It's unnecessary," Azula stretched her arms out to her sides. "What is Father celebrating?"

"He's celebrating you, isn't he?" Sokka shrugged. "He's celebrating his daughter coming back home. Did something bother you about it?"

"It doesn't seem real," Azula sat up. "It's all a show. In my entire life, he's never done something like this unless someone was watching."

"So, what would you have him do instead?" Sokka bit his tongue as the words left his mouth; hoping he didn't sound insulting.

"It'd just be nice…" Azula sighed and looked up to him. "To just have him tell me that he's proud of me." In her eyes, he saw a pained sense of loneliness, a pain that he was familiar with. "That's all I want…That's all I ever wanted."

"I'm sorry." Sokka sat next to her. "Is there...Anything I can do to help?"

"Be honest with me," her voice trying to convey strength but breaking. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Why do you ask me that?" Sokka answered, then recoiled when he saw her reaction. "That's—That's not how I meant it," he cleared his throat.

"Father told me what Zuko said to him during the Day of Black Sun: that it was his destiny to teach the Avatar to firebend. And Father was unable to stop Zuko from escaping; he must be with the Avatar." Sokka sighed and squeezed her hands as he prepared to answer. "Everyone says that the Avatar is destined to defeat the Firelord." He sensed more worry in her voice than usual. "Do you believe that?"

"I have to," Azula's hands fell through his. "If I don't, then there's no hope."

"I see…" Azula nodded. "Thank you." She turned away. Sokka nodded and stood up. "Feel free to spend the night as you wish." Azula waved at him. "Enjoy the festivities. It's the least that Father can do for you after what you've done for me."

"Sleep well, Princess." He walked to the door that lead to the hallway and stepped out.

…

He didn't even know where he was going, or why he left her room, but Sokka made his way down the corridors out to the courtyard. Great lanterns lit the area filled with guests and tables with the different types of foods that the Fire Nation offered, every once and a while Sokka would catch a glimpse of guards—dressed as he was—patrolling the area as if they were on the lookout for troublemakers; but there weren't many, so the Firelord must have some sense of security, Sokka assumed.

In his gear, but without the shield Azula had crafted for him, Sokka drifted around the courtyard as if he was any other guard on duty, only stopping to line up with a plate along with one of the tables.

_Why does my stomach always seem to guide me?_

"Hey!" Another guard screamed and pointed in his direction; Sokka raised an eyebrow, looked around him, then looked back at the guard pointing at him. "Yu!"

_Me?!_ Sokka thought to himself. As the guard approached, the white face mask grew more menacing, and he froze.

"Yu!" The guard waved to another. "Take over! I have an issue with this guy over here!"

"On it!" Another guard shouted.

"Put the plate down!" The guard stepped up to Sokka, her voice echoed through her metallic helmet, but Sokka knew at least—this guard was a woman and did as she commanded.

"Is there a problem?" Sokka asked.

"Yes!" She took his arm. "Follow me!" She pulled him along into another building and further down another hallway.

"Wait—" Sokka didn't know why it took him so long to finally react. "Why are you dragging me with you?"

She opened a door and pushed him inside; Sokka stumbled into the room, falling next to massive jars of stored wine and bags of rice.

"Keep your voice down, dummy!" She spat at him. Sokka felt a realization down and turned around to face her, as his mind finally caught the familiar sound of her voice.

"...Suki?" She lifted her faceplate and fell into his arms.

"I can't believe I found you." Her voice nearly broke as she held him tightly.

"How did you know where to find me?" Sokka brought his voice down to a whisper.

"We were at the Western Air Temple, explosions kept happening, rocks flew everywhere, and then for a moment it stopped; long enough for us to get away." Suki pulled back and held his head within her hands. "I saw a man with a shield and a sword, fighting that maniac. I was convinced he was you." Sokka leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers.

"I'm so glad you're okay—"

"Hey! Is someone in there? Why is this locked? It's supposed to be open! Open up! Guests need more wine!" A rough voice broke through the moment with knocks at the door behind Suki.

"A—Alright! One moment!" Sokka shouted and handed Suki's helmet back to her. Suki donned the helm and turned to open the door. "We were just taking inventory!" Sokka replied and picked up two massive jars of wine. Suki opened the door and they stepped by the large guard.

"Where do you want these?" Suki asked.

"In the courtyard, immediately!" he commanded.

"Right away! We're moving!" Sokka nodded and they took off.

…

After they dropped off the wine, Sokka found an extra helmet from the armory, and they walked together as if on patrol, knowing that it would be far safer than trying to stay hidden during a celebration.

"So...How's your little cousin—Anji doing?" Sokka asked. "Did he ever find that tutor?"

"He did. Kuzon is better than we expected," Suki answered. "He studied personally with the old masters, and Anji is progressing well."

"Really?" Sokka's nodded to the news. "And…Your sisters?"

"Tani and Kira are doing well too," Suki replied. "Don't worry about them."

"I'm relieved to hear that." Sokka nodded through his helmet. "So, everything is...going according to plan?" His voice cracked.

"Now that we know you're safe. Everything is sure to work out." Suki lifted her helmet as the night became quiet around them. They stood at the entrance to the palace. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Sokka lifted his helmet and felt Suki's lips meet his. He held onto the sensation for a while before she pulled away.

But something was different.

Something felt wrong.

"Get out of here, Suki. Keep everyone safe." Sokka brought her hands together and pushed her away.

"Come with me." She pleaded.

"I can't," Sokka answered quicker than he expected.

"Why not?" Suki asked. He couldn't bear to give her the real reason why.

"There are things I have to do here too. I'll look for you when Sozin's Comet comes."

"Okay," Suki's eyes were filled with uncertainty and fear. "Stay safe, Sokka."

"I will." He slightly waved and watched her leave; her silhouette cast a dark shadow before him as it contrasted against the burning lights of the Fire Nation's Capital City only emphasized as the intensity of light burst into being with fireworks going off in the night. Sokka held his helmet at his side and returned to his feet; the image of Suki shrunk on the horizon, Sokka turned and with his head down, tracking only footprints they both made as he walked back.

Until he saw another shadow cross his path.

And Firelord Ozai towered before him.

"Wang Fire…" The Firelord spoke with an intensity that chilled Sokka's bones. "Why are you not attending to the Princess?"

"I apologize, Firelord Ozai," Sokka's voice shrunk. "Princess Azula granted me permission to attend the celebration you arranged in her honor. She's asleep in her room as we speak." He bowed.

"She's taken a liking to you, you know," Ozai walked behind him. "Perhaps she's become _too_ fond of you." The Firelord cool hand rested on his Sokka's shoulder. "Tell me, how familiar are you with the wildlife of the Fire Nation?" he placed a burning hand on Sokka's back and pushed him up to a watchtower that overlooked the palace and the area surrounding it.

"I apologize, Firelord, but I am not so informed." Ozai urged Sokka's head up; his eyes caught the image of Suki running further away into the capital.

"Let me illustrate to you how the Ebony Hawks of the Obsidian Peaks hunt," Sokka swallowed as Suki continued to run, but seemed to get nowhere. "one of the only animals they prey upon are the rabbits that nest in the volcanic plains. To hunt down one of them requires a keen eye," sweat ran down the side of Sokka's face; his eyes focused on Suki running. "and as the black coat of the rabbits blend into the landscape—an incredible amount of patience is also required." Ozai shifted Sokka again.

Cloaked figures appeared out of nowhere within the blackness of the night and began to follow Suki—unseen, as she ran.

"But," Ozai squeezed Sokka's shoulders "Why only feast on one small morsel when it can lead you to a whole nest?"

Sokka's heart sunk at the thought.

* * *

**A/N:**

**If you read this when there was a note at the top, it's now changed.**

**The story must be re-written. Give me a few more weeks. *sigh***

**Thanks for reading.**


	11. Four Days on Ember Island

**Chapter Rating: M (Language, Sexual Situations)**

**A/N: My brain stopped working today, so I'm gonna go ahead and post this, then I can at least feel like I accomplished something.**

**Finished on 07/20/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Four Days on Ember Island**

_Suki's image shrunk into the night, followed by unseen shadows. Sokka swallowed the knot in his throat, Ozai's grasp weighed down on his shoulders like a boulder._

_"For your loyalty and effort in rooting out this rat within our ranks, Wang Fire, I grant you a gift."_

_"A gift, Firelord?" Sokka's voice shook._

_"I grant you four days leave on Ember Island," Ozai slammed a sack of gold coins against Sokka's chest. "I trust you will look after the Princess while there."_

…

_Night One._

Sokka scanned the sunset-stained horizon, smokestacks rose into the sky, a large house sat on the shore, a dock extended into a makeshift harbor, and the entire area was surrounded by tall obsidian mountains providing a defined—yet oppressive sense of isolation to the Fire Nation's most rich and powerful patrons of the island.

Azula sat in her wheelchair, her head turned down towards the clear water that reflected an image of the world like a mirror.

"Bad memories?" Sokka asked, his hands firmly holding the handles of her chair.

"The last time I was here, I shared some things I would rather have kept bottled up," A chilling wind ran across Sokka's back. The ship docked, Sokka pushed Azula onto shore towards the house as the ship left.

The wooden floor creaked as they stepped into the house. Sokka turned to Azula, crutches in one hand, and offered his other hand to her.

"You don't know how degrading this is." She scoffed at the gesture.

"I don't care, Princess. Now let me help you up, or else the Firelord will remove my head from my shoulders." He replied.

"I don't need your help!" She swiped away his hand and charged lightning through her fingers. Sokka stepped back and Azula shot lightning through her left leg. It began to pulse with life until Azula pushed herself off of the chair and stood before him. "I—I told you I was fine." She glared at him and took a step forward.

Sokka was impressed by her tenacity and almost smiled at her defiant pride. Azula took another step, forced pressure onto her injured leg, and screamed. Sokka dropped onto his knees, catching her in his arms.

"I know you don't _want_ my help," Sokka sighed. "But I don't have a choice in the matter, remember?" He carried her to a bed in the house. "After all, I'm just a servant to you, Princess."

Azula adjusted herself on the bed. Sokka stepped back and put on an out-of-place straw hat.

"Don't you dare mock me! I just need to refine my technique!" Azula shouted. Sokka waved his hand in acknowledgment of the fact.

"I know." He rummaged through a bag and dropped a package of jerky into her bedside table. On the center table he assembled a portable stove, and began to make tea in a kettle.

"What are you doing now?" Azula asked.

"A small, humble meal before the Princess rests tonight. Why else am I here?" He tipped the straw hat over his eyes and leaned back into the chair with a loose, relaxed posture.

"...Thank you" Azula mumbled through her teeth.

"Get some sleep after a small meal, Princess. Your body knows what it needs; listen to it." Sokka managed to smile.

He turned his head down and kept his attention at his peripheral vision; Azula sat up in her bed, as if she was going to say something else, but instead, she turned to her side and pulled the blanket over herself.

…

_Day Two_

The rising sun's rays slipped through the windows, Sokka lifted the hat off his head and rubbed his eyes. Behind him, Azula was already awake, tossing a blue flame in her hands.

"Come here," Azula's voice sent chills across Sokka's back. It sounded like she was in pain. He noticed a stack of her armor and clothes on the floor. As Azula removed her blanket and reached to open her robe, Sokka turned away. "Don't." she grabbed his arm. "Don't act like you haven't already seen me in my underwear. We don't have time to be shy about it. As fate would have it, I _do_ need your help." Sokka nodded and opened his eyes. On Azula's left leg, where she had tried to force herself to walk, was a patch of scarred and bruised skin. "Check that room. There should be some medicine and gauze."

"On it," Sokka replied and rummaged through the drawers in the bathroom until he found a medicinal paste and some clean cloth. "That's rough." Sokka murmured under his breath when he caught a whiff of the medicine. "You're sure this will help?"

"It's all we have," Azula leaned back against the wall. "bring it here." She spread some of the green paste onto her fingers, rubbing the paste onto the wound, Sokka could see how much pain she was in.

"Here," he took hold of her wrist, wiped the medicine from her fingers, and coated his hand with it. "Allow me." He took a deep breath while reaching towards her thigh, closed his eyes, and gently caressed her leg. She squirmed against the bed, her hands grasping the fabric of the bedsheet between them. He pushed his hand across her skin, his fingers gliding near her black underwear and bathing in the heat coming from between her thighs. "Okay—" Sokka pulled away, wiped his hand on his pants, and turned towards the door. "Here you go," he placed the roll of gauze by her bedside. "Do-Do you need help wrapping it, too?" He asked with sweat running down his temples, heat building in his face.

"No, I can do it myself." Azula answered with an unfamiliar softness; Sokka thought he heard her giggle under her breath.

"Okay. Yell for me if you need any help." Sokka nodded to himself, walked out the door, and sat on the steps, knowing he had nothing else to do. The sound of footsteps in the white sand caught his attention.

"Hey!" A man called out to him, accompanied by another group of people, dressed in outfits fit for the beach. "You want to join us?"

"Join you for what, exactly?" Sokka looked back towards the house, then turned back.

"Beach games!" Another voice answered from the group. "Volleyball! Swimming!—"

"—Sparring!" A male voice interrupted.

"Sparring?" Sokka asked and placed a hand on the sword that hung from his waist. The door behind him slammed open, and Azula stepped through, in clothing that was just as suitable to the beach as the group that was just passing by, the gauze wrapped around her leg visible under the skirt she wore.

"Is that a challenge?!" Azula's voice ripped out from behind him. Sokka jumped up to his feet and moved to her side.

"Are you alright?" Sokka whispered. Azula balanced herself by holding onto his shoulder.

"Of course, I'm alright." She replied. "Why did you engage with these ingrates?"

"I—" Sokka tried to defend himself.

"It is!" A familiar voice rose from the back of the crowd. Sokka scanned the speaker's body in a single movement; the first thing to catch his eyes was a scarred hand, burned in the image of his sword. "You may have beaten me, colony trash! But I don't think you could beat my dad's bodyguard!" Chan hid behind another man, a massive man, years older than Sokka himself with the scars of war and conflict proudly sitting his body. "Tong issues a challenge to you on my behalf!"

"Sokka accepts!" Azula screamed, then fell into a chair that sat on the porch. Sokka's jaw dropped. Behind him, the other Fire Nation natives began carving a circular ring into the sand.

"Who told you that I accept?" Sokka leaned down and whispered to her. "You don't know what this means."

"Relax Sokka," Azula reassured him. "I believe in you." Sokka was unsure if this was a genuine attempt to motivate him but knowing Azula—he assumed not. "Give me your sword. There aren't any weapons allowed."

"You do this often enough to know the rules?" Sokka untied his sword and handed it to her.

"Trust me, I know what bored Fire Nation kids do." Her grin devilish, but playful. He shook his head and proceeded into the makeshift ring they had carved into the sand; across from him stood Chan's guard, Tong, who appeared as nonchalant about this as Azula.

"Everyone knows the rules!" Chan shouted "No weapons! No bending! Victory to the one who doesn't lose consciousness, the one that doesn't forfeit, or the one who doesn't get pushed out of the ring. Begin!"

"Spoiled rich kids, am I right?" Tong whispered in deceptively kind voice, considering his appearance.

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Sokka sighed and gazed over at Azula. They bowed to each other.

Sokka stepped out of the ring to a chorus of confusion and jeers.

"Aww, damn it!" Sokka winked at Tong. "If only I had been more aware of where I was standing!"

Disappointed sighs came from the crowd, Sokka could only return a smile that Tong had, as Chan complained to his bodyguard while Tong walked away, followed by the entire group of people.

Azula pushed his sword into his chest, her disapproval apparent as the group dispersed.

"You think yourself so clever, don't you?" Azula mocked him.

"Well, when your father asked me to accompany you here, the point was to protect you. I don't see how participating in some sparring session had anything to do with that." Sokka shrugged.

"You think you could have bested him?" Her voice trailed off as she turned away from him.

"Does it matter?" Sokka replied. "So, what if he defeated me?" He let his words hang for a moment. "The only reason why I'm here is to—"

Azula turned, her hand raised towards his face. Sokka caught her wrist, the wind blew at his back.

"—protect you." He saw her blush at the conviction in his words, then released his hold on her and tried his best to shake away the heat that rushed into his face. "I hope you understand that…" His voice shrunk as he stepped away.

Azula replied with silence.

Sokka nodded to himself and walked into the house.

**...**

_Night Three_

The next night, Sokka sat in a chair, looking over and reading a flyer: _A Change of Heart_, a production written by the famous playwright, Pu-on Tim, and performed by the Ember Island Players.

"Something that interests you?" Azula asked.

"Only if you don't have something else, you'd rather do." Sokka shrugged. "Otherwise, I'm out of ideas on how to spend the rest of our time here." Azula tossed a sack of gold coins into his lap.

"We can buy some appropriate clothes on the way into town." She told him in an oddly friendly voice.

"After you," he motioned towards the door and followed Azula as she walked out.

Sometime later, the sky above was like a sapphire blanket covered in shining jewels that shone brightly down upon them. Bright lights and delectable smells came from up ahead, a small harbor town, lively, but isolated all the same on the resort island.

"This way." Azula directed and walked into a shop filled with extravagant clothing only fit for Fire Nation nobility and royalty. "Here," Azula took his hand and handed him a stack of gold coins "pick something nice, preferably in red and black. Meet me at the entrance in ten minutes."

Sokka nodded to her and stuffed the coins into his pocket.

_Everything is either red or black…That makes it easy._

Only minutes later, he emerged from the dressing room accompanied by the tailor, dressed in a black silk robe, embroidered with red flames, black pants, and formal shoes. The oddest feeling was having his hair hang loose as the tailor pulled away at the knot, he had kept his hair tied in. He bowed and paid the tailor, who bowed back before disappearing again into the shop.

Sokka took in another deep breath and absorbed the atmosphere around him. The warm glow of the burning lanterns lit the entire market, the sounds of people laughing and enjoying their lives brought a strange feeling to him.

_Was this the Fire Nation he had grown to hate so much?_

"Are you ready to go?" Sokka turned to see Azula, dressed in a long crimson robe, trimmed with black, her hair hanging loose, flowed behind her with the warm seaside breeze.

_She is beautiful..._

"Y—Yeah," Sokka coughed and pulled his thoughts back. "They're starting soon," he pulled the flyer from his pocket, trying his best to hide his gaze, to run away from his thoughts.

"It must be over there." Azula pointed to a huge crowded gathering.

...

They found themselves seated at the theatre, surrounded by others, the torches that served as stage lights dimmed at the command of the fire bending staff of the Ember Island Players. The curtains opened, and the crowd went silent. Standing within the first spotlight was a woman in a deep emerald dress, her eyes shined with an oddly familiar ruby hue, and her voice seemed to be supernaturally loud when she spoke.

"Welcome everyone! We, the Ember Island Players are honored but your presence to our very first performance of A Change of Heart! A story about two women, a man, and Destiny…"

A few hours passed, and Sokka felt Azula's head fall against his shoulder; without waking her, he adjusted his posture, letting her find a more comfortable fit against his arm. Her breath slightly beat against his ear. He smiled to himself, barely paying attention to the play that seemed to be dragging on for far too long.

Another hour passed and the curtain closed to applause that woke the princess from her slumber.

As they were both walked out of the theatre, away from the small harbor town back onto their private stretch of beach on the island the warm glow of the firelit lanterns gave way to the cool white light of the full moon and the blanket of bright stars in the sky.

"How was the play?" Azula yawned.

"It dragged on and the ending was a little weird," Sokka replied "...I think the author wanted to make a sequel, he was setting up for one...In fact, he was setting up for a few."

"Interesting," Azula answered with no care in her voice. She grabbed Sokka's arm and rested her head on it like a pillow. "Would you watch a sequel?"

Sokka felt heat rush through his body as she held him but walked slowly with her head resting on his arm.

"No, I don't think so."

And the wind whistled on through the night as they walked back.

**...**

_Day Four_

The sun beat down on Sokka's back in the noon heat, even with the ocean breeze. He stood in the hot sun in a pair of black shorts, Azula stood across from him in her red bikini and short skirt.

"You stepped out of the ring instead of beating Chan's fighter," Azula scolded him. "Prove to me that you could have defeated him." She demanded and took her stance.

"Do I have to?" Sokka's shoulders slumped against the heat of the sun. Azula kicked forward and shot a pillar of flame that burned across the sand, little glimmers of sunlight shined across the trail of little shards of glass that had just been formed. Sokka leaped out of the way. "Why do you have to always meet your frustrations with violence?" he stood with his hands open at his sides, and circled his opponent. Anger welled up in her eyes, Azula moved to attack him; with a dash, she shot forth more streams of fire, Sokka stood firm, but the flames passed over him; something was wrong.

Sokka charged forward, Azula seemed slower than usual. Every attack he delivered was blocked, but there was no follow through from the Princess; as if she had no will to attack him.

Sokka paused; Azula stared at him, lost, as if she was looking past him. He raised his eyebrows. She blinked, and spun on her heel, delivering a kick aimed at his head.

Sokka ducked, and as Azula returned to her stance, he tackled her to the ground, charging his shoulder into her midsection, but cushioning her fall as he held onto her lower back. A cloud of sand shot up, the wind carrying it across the coast.

Sokka stood above Azula, her face red; her expression, soft.

"Satisfied?" he held his hand out. Azula sat up and swiped it away before marching back into the house. The sun beat down at his back, but the wind was cool against his skin. And oddly, he thought he heard it whisper to him.

"Usually I would walk away in this situation," he said to himself, but then followed her into the house. Sokka shut the door behind him. "Look, if I did something wrong, or made you angry-" He felt Azula's nails push into his throat like needles. She stared at him; her eyes filled with frustration. His back pushed up against the door; blue flames danced in front of his eyes. "Do you hate me?" He asked her.

Then he felt a soft touch press at his lips.

He closed his eyes and was overwhelmed with bliss. She pulled away from him, taking his breath and his words with her. He froze, the confidence in her eyes made a smile break across his lips.

"No one can lie on Ember Island," Azula steadied herself. "It reveals to us the things we hide from ourselves; I don't hate you; I just find you incredibly..._Frustrating_."

"What—What does that mean…?"

"It means," Azula locked the door and pulled him with her; she moved towards the bed, tripped him, and Sokka fell onto the mattress. "...You make me want do things I really shouldn't do."

Azula was on top of him in a flash. His arms pinned down into the mattress by her shins as she sat on his chest.

"I'm very _frustrated_ right now; help me ease my mind." Azula pulled aside the wet fabric of her short skirt. Sokka took in a breath and her scent filled his lungs.

"Wait!" Sokka shook the haze of lust from his mind. "Aren't you being too casual about this?"

"What's the matter, can't handle a little stress relief?" Azula playfully dragged her nails over his chin. "Do two people in the Water-Tribe need to admit they love each other first?" Sokka bit his lower lip. "You want to know who would be in your place?" Sokka slightly nodded. "Ty Lee." His jaw dropped.

"So, I'm just a toy-!" She placed a wet finger at his lips to silence him.

"Put aside your pride, Sokka. There's another way to deal with _frustration_ besides violence."

Azula lowered herself onto him, her nails pinched the crown of his head, and he leaned into the intense, seductive heat between her thighs.

His tongue trailed up the folds of her wet pussy, feeling her shiver in anticipation against it. Her nails clenched on his head, and she nestled him deeper between her thighs, her moans lined with impatience.

He gently circled his tongue around her clitoris, savoring her taste; her grip on him loosened; he took another deep breath, filling his lungs again with her scent.

His lips wrapped around her clitoris, she gasped, the pressure of her nails digging into his head lifted.

Gently, he sucked her clit, Azula moaned with a voice he hadn't heard before, a voice softer than she would offer anyone else. Her moan was barely a whisper. She let out a gasp for air, her muscles tighten, liquid ran down his lips.

Azula fell to his side. An unfamiliar smile of pure bliss taking her expression.

"Like you said earlier: I was just listening to my body," Azula whispered. "I think we should listen to yours too." She pulled away his shorts, freeing his erection. Sokka opened his mouth to speak but found no words.

Azula straddled him, moaning as she rubbed herself against his cock. She took a deep breath, and descended, another gasp of air left her.

Her warmth surrounded him, her breath gave way, she fell forward and caught herself, her fingers pressing into his chest. Sokka steadied her and held her hips. Azula took him in deeper, grinding herself against him. She continued to move, moaning in a soft, blissful voice. Sokka moved his hips with her, his strong hands holding her steady. She cried out in pleasure and wrapped her arms around him. His muscles tensed; pulses rocked through his body. Azula's hold on him tightened, her nails digging into his back. His breathing slowed; her breaths caressed his ear.

"This is what Ember Island does, huh?" Sokka asked.

"Ember Island makes us act on what we already desire." Azula answered.

And the soothing wind passed over them.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Smut. Lemon. Sex scenes. Whatever you want to call them, are the hardest things to write.**

**When I begin to write one, I ask myself: "How did I do this before?"**

**When I finish writing one, I ask myself: "How did I just do that?"**

**Years from now, when I come back to read this, I'll be asking myself: "Who wrote this?"**

**Now, onwards to the rest of this story…In a few more weeks.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	12. Consequences and Cover-ups

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence**)

**A/N: **

**Finished on 08/01/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Consequences and Cover-ups**

The ship arrived for them the same night. The ride back to the capital was quiet, Sokka played his role, kept silent and kept his distance from Azula. He escorted her to her room, they remained silent, but when the door locked behind them, she sighed.

"About what happened on Ember Island," Azula spoke. "Never let anyone know." Her voice tainted with sadness and regret.

"Was what you told me a lie?" He asked.

"No one can hide anything on Ember Island." Azula whispered, the flames that hovered over the candles in her room brightened as she spoke. "I was afraid," she turned to him, her eyes held a sadness that wasn't there before, a hidden pain that tore at her. "I was afraid that you would abandon me. You said you believed in destiny; what does that mean for us?" Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I had a chance to abandon you; Suki met me the night before we left. I could have gone with her. But here I am."

"And what will you do when destiny arrives? When the Avatar defeats my father, will you still be here with me?" Her voice cracked as she spoke. "You said that you only helped me because you feared for your life, will you still be here with me, if that fear was gone?"

Sokka sat her down on the bed, removing his sword.

"Do you need me to say it?" He let a silence hang as the words left him. Azula shook with his words. "I'm not scared if Destiny decided that we can't be together." He turned her towards him. "I would change the world if it meant I could be with you.".

A knock came at the door.

"Princess! Princess Azula! The Firelord requests your presence this instant!" Azula broke from his grasp towards the door, wiping at her cheeks, and shaking her head. "It is urgent news! Quickly!" Azula turned with a hopeless look back at Sokka. "And you!" The messenger pointed towards him. "The Firelord has also requested your presence!" Sokka gave a weak nod and followed Azula to the War Room, cursing himself along the way.

The walk was silent but rushed; burning flames hung from the walls as the hallway narrowed. In front of a massive iron door, two guards stood at attention.

"The Firelord will meet with the Princess first." the messenger bowed to the guards, who pulled open the door. Sokka stepped back, catching Azula's pained gaze at him before the door closed again. A few minutes passed; the guards stood like statues, then the door opened.

Azula stepped out and walked away, not even glancing in his direction. Sokka reached out to her but was pulled back and watched her image shrink into the shadows of the hall.

"The Firelord requests your presence next," the messenger said.

"What about Princess Azula?" Sokka asked.

"She is no longer your concern. Now, please." The messenger hurried him into the room, and the door closed behind him with a crash.

Before him, Firelord Ozai towered above a carved wooden map of the world, the braziers around them casting harsh shadows upon his features.

"Wang Fire," Ozai's voice seemed to shake the flames themselves. "Is that truly your name?"

"Yes." Sokka lied.

"And yet, whenever I hear my daughter refer to you, she calls you ''Sokka.'"

"It was a name of a close friend that didn't make it when Omashu fell, I asked her to call me by that name to honor him, Firelord."

"Ah, fitting; a tribute to a dear friend. Was he also a colonist, like yourself?" A cold sweat ran down Sokka's spine. "'Sokka' is an _odd name_, especially within the Earth Kingdom."

"Forgive me, Firelord, but as I said before, Omashu was ruled by an insane King. I apologize for the oddity of my friend's name; some residents shared his madness. But I wear it with pride." Sokka replied with more venom than he meant to and saw the Firelord raise an eyebrow at the defiant answer.

Ozai walked towards him, the flames that lit the room beating with his steps.

"Azula has told me of your efforts to protect her. Tell me, how much do you care for her?"

"I pledged my life to her," Sokka replied. "I would forfeit my own life, if it meant she would be safe." He grit his teeth, knowing his words to be true.

"Many have said those very same words, unaware of their true meaning," Ozai held a small flame in his hand. "And yet you say it with such conviction," Ozai closed his palm, black smoke rose between his fingers. "but that conviction has yet to be tested," A wicked smile took the Firelord. "Azula has been called away on an important matter."

"If I could, Firelord, why was she in such a rush?"

"You may not," Ozai stared down at Sokka. "I have another assignment for you while you await the return of the Princess, follow the messenger, he will inform you of your new task." He waved Sokka away.

"Thank you, Firelord." Sokka bowed and left, unable to remove the feeling of the Firelord's eyes staring into his back and nodded to the messenger who lead him into the prison behind the palace itself; through the winding torch-lit halls lined with prison cells, Sokka was led to one with a single prisoner, bound to the wall at her wrists and ankles, she stood with her head down, staring into the metal floor.

"The Firelord wants you to make her talk," the messenger whispered, "he says use whatever means you find fit. Don't fear her, she can't bend any element." Sokka looked over to a table outside of the cell, strewn with torture devices that only the Fire Nation was capable of.

"I'll take care of it," Suki looked up at the sound of his voice; he pushed the messenger aside and away. "You won't want to be here for this." Sokka added with a grim tone and waited until the messenger's footsteps faded from earshot. "How did you end up here?" Sokka asked in a lighter tone and stepped into the cell.

"Turns out," Suki grinned and shook her head, "I was followed when I went back to meet the others."

"Did they hurt you?"

"They thought I didn't see them; who do you think I am? Every Kiyoshi Warrior understands the importance of being aware of her surroundings." Sokka grinned at her confidence. "I fought them; I didn't tell them anything. But that's why I'm here, now, isn't it? Because they want information that I haven't given them yet."

"And that's why I'm here," Sokka brought a sharp knife from the table and picked away at the locks that held Suki's wrists and ankles; they popped free and Sokka caught her in his arms. "I don't know what they want, but I'll need something to tell them." He helped her steady herself. "Just make something up, I'll be back later to help you get out."

"What are you planning?" Suki leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sure that Princess Azula would help us," Sokka bit his lip as the words left his mouth; Suki's face contorted with disbelief.

"Her?! What makes you think she'll help! Are you insane?" Suki tried to move but couldn't find the strength.

"She will," Sokka nodded, "I know she will."

"How can you be so sure?" Suki saw something in his eyes "You—" Her voice cracked at the realization.

Suki's hand shoved his chest, pushing Sokka back.

"A clearing in the north, that's where we set up camp." Her voice broke. "But that's all you'll get from me," Suki spat at him. "You scum bag." Her last words cut into him, her legs gave way, and she crumpled to the cold steel floor.

"I'm sorry. I'll be back later tonight." He whispered and closed the door behind him, hoping that he had enough time to work on a plan to help her escape. Suki pulled her knees to her chest and held her head down. Sokka's mind raced at what he could do as he exited the prison and stepped out into the sunset.

"Wang Fire," The Firelord's voice broke through his thoughts. Sokka looked up, the Firelord towered above him. Sokka saluted and bowed, "what did you discover from your interrogation?"

"There is a clearing to the north, we should be able to find their camp there." Sokka said.

"Well done," the Firelord stared at him, "Perhaps Azula wasn't wrong, you were able to obtain that information in such a timely manner, _when no one else was able to._ You are dismissed." He nodded and turned away.

Sokka's breath left him; he tried his best to convince himself that the Firelord believed every word he had said.

He returned to Azula's room, it was untouched, as organized as when they had just arrived; the only thing out of place was the fact that Sokka's sword was gone. He took another deep breath, and as the sun set, he devised a plan to help Suki escape.

It was the least that he could do for her, and he had to do it tonight.

…

The moon shone high in the dark sky; Sokka donned his armor and helmet and made his way back to the prison. The presence of the Royal Guard was thin, the palace grounds were quiet, and the prison where Suki was, was unguarded. Sokka took a deep breath and stepped through the door.

"Hey," Sokka pointed to a guard standing by the hall. "Come with me, I need your help."

"I can't, the Firelord ordered me to stay here."

"Well," Sokka stopped and tilted his head, "If I need your help, can I count on you?"

"Yes, sir." The guard bowed. Sokka took a pair of handcuffs and made his way through the dark halls to Suki's cell. She sat in the same position that he had left her in. He opened the door, she shook with the sound, but didn't move.

"I told you I'd be back," Sokka whispered, Suki looked up with hope in her eyes. "Can you stand?"

"I can manage," Suki replied. Sokka opened the shackles and presented them to Suki.

"Here's what we're going to do…"

…

Sokka walked behind Suki, her hands bound in chains that jingled with her swaying. They walked through the halls, making their way to the exit.

"Hey!" The guard from earlier jumped to his feet. "Where are you taking her? I didn't hear about any prisoner transfer." Sokka turned to him, Suki stood between them.

"Yeah," Sokka tapped Suki's shoulder. "The Firelord himself wants to see her to try and get information out of her, don't worry, I-"

A blunt force struck Sokka's stomach, he crumpled to the ground. Suki pulled her leg forward, wrapped the chain that joined her wrists together around the guard's neck, and delivered a knee to his face while pulling him down.

Sokka held his stomach, gasping for breath while Suki incapacitated the other guard, looking down at him, she stomped down on his face.

"Why did you have to hit so hard…?" Sokka rose, holding his bruised stomach.

"I had to make it look good," She took the keys from the other guard and freed her hands. Sokka stood up and began removing his armor.

"Remember," Sokka winced. "Just get somewhere safe, make sure you're not followed." Suki put on his armor and took the other guard's helmet.

"Wait," Sokka pulled her back, "you need to make it look like a struggle." Sokka said through his helmet

"Okay," Suki grabbed his neck and arm.

"I'm sorry Suki." Sokka whispered. "You can hate me; I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Trust me, Sokka. Doing this will make it easier to forgive you."

"Really? You're not angry?"

"It'll help, don't worry. Ready?"

"Ready."

Suki reared his head back and pushed him forward; she slammed Sokka's head into the wall, a white light took his vision and he fell onto the ground. His helmet flew off with a massive dent smashed into it. A cut across his cheek bled. He watched Suki, dressed in Fire Nation armor walk out the door, and closed his eyes.

Some time passed, Sokka phased in and out of consciousness, but when he could focus, he found himself kneeling before the Firelord, held up by two other guards.

And the guard that Suki had attacked was beside him.

"A prisoner has just escaped," Ozai's voice came into focus. "How did such a rat manage to escape under your watch?"

"It wasn't my fault, Firelord!" The guard shouted, "it was him!" He pointed at Sokka, "He—!"

"Silence!" Ozai's voice echoed with more annoyance than anger. "I've had enough of this troublesome failure." The Firelord walked up to the guard and placed a hand on his head. "I've had enough—of you."

"Please, Firelord Ozai, please—"

A flash of lightning passed, and a charred corpse slumped to the ground.

Sokka swallowed the knot in his throat.

Ozai stepped before him.

Sokka bowed his head.

Another pair of feet stepped into Sokka's view. Whispers were heard and a moment passed. The guards that held Sokka pulled him up to his feet.

"Look at me." Ozai's commanding voice came. Sokka pulled his head up, "Do you understand who you are?" Sokka bit his tongue. "You are a soldier; you follow orders, _that is all you do._ Do you understand?" Lightning skipped across his hands.

"Yes, Firelord Ozai." Sokka muttered.

"Then, _Sokka_, my next order to you is to return to your quarters; stay there until I require your presence. If you disobey, you _will_ suffer the same fate as him," Ozai turned to the charred corpse beside him. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Firelord." Sokka bowed and was escorted to his room, where he sat and waited under guarded watch.

A few days later_, _Sokka was summoned with another contingent of guards and stood alongside them in the Throne Room. On his golden throne, the Firelord sat. The massive doors opened, and light bled in; the sun's blinding rays struck the golden pillars, a flash of white light took his vision.

He heard the sounds of marching and turned his head up.

His vision came into focus. Before him, bound in chains, were Zuko and Aang.

_Oh no._

* * *

**A/N: **

**So, I didn't want to publish this chapter yet, but I will need to. I know I publish these for you to read to escape from the real word (that's how I see it), but the real world is putting this story on pause.**

**It's almost over, but I have to postpone it until after August, because there are other concerns that I need to take care of.**

**I'll see you again when the next chapter is published.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	13. Release from Servitude

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Graphic Depictions of Violence**)

**A/N: Gonna have to space out these last three chapters. **

**Definitely going to finish this story by Monday, the 24th.**

** Hope you like them.**

**Published on 08/22/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Release from Servitude**

A loud crash echoed across the walls, the sun's light gave way to the burning fires of the Throne room, and deep shadows loomed at the corners of his vision. Sokka hung his head, his face hidden behind his helmet; Aang was being carried, seemingly unable to move himself, Zuko walked with his head down; it seemed like all hope was lost. Sokka hadn't seen Azula all week, and now the two people in the world who could have stopped the Firelord were standing before him as prisoners.

_How did this happen?_

The guards tossed Zuko before the Firelord, his hands bound in tight leather, an iron mask attached to his face, he fell before his father, tried his best to pick himself up, but was pushed down by the guards; his forehead touching the floor as he was forced to bow.

"How pathetic, how disgraceful," Ozai spoke. "To not only return home an exile, but also a traitor!" He stepped down from his throne. "You really believed that you could teach the Avatar how to firebend in time to stop your Homeland from extending our age of prosperity?!" The flames shot up with Ozai's words. "You believed you could regain your honor, after mocking me?" Zuko's head hung low. "My son, I know you are lost, but there is still one way to regain your honor," Sokka saw Zuko's head lift slightly. "Tell me...Where is your uncle?" Zuko's eyes shifted and he turned away. "Tell me," Zuko kept silent. "Tell me!" Zuko said nothing. "TELL ME!" Ozai lifted his foot, and it crashed against Zuko's stomach. "Stubborn fool." Ozai spat on his son as Zuko gasped for breath. "Begin the preparations," he waved his hand "I grow tired of this disgraced Prince." The guards saluted and carried Zuko away.

Two guards picked up Aang and held him just as they did Sokka a few days before. The Avatar seemed disheartened, broken, and unable to move of his own free will, his limbs seemed limp, as if there wasn't any life in them.

"And you are the Avatar that I had heard so much about?" Lightning skipped across Ozai's hand. "They said you were going to be the one to stop me but look at you now." Aang held a look of determination that betrayed his current situation, Ozai placed a hand in Aang's head, it cracked with lightning, then lifted it away. "No, I have other plans for you." The guards picked Aang up. "Why would I kill you now, when I could make a show of it instead?" He waved his hand, and the Avatar was dragged away into the dungeons.

Sokka filed out of the throne room with his contingent of guards and headed back to his quarters. He'd need to come up with a plan to get them both out, at any cost. He broke away from them and ran back towards his room.

The door was closed and with haste, he pulled it open.

Azula stood before him, holding his sword in her hands as if she was presenting it to him, but her head was turned down.

"Azula, when did you-" Sokka felt his breath leave him.

"You said you would change the world, if it meant we could be together," Her voice cracked with weakness. Azula stepped forward, Sokka opened his mouth to speak, "…Do you realize the weight of those words?" She interrupted him.

Azula shook her head again, her hands opened, and Sokka's sword dropped to the floor.

"Indeed, _Sokka_," Ozai's voice came from behind him, accompanied by the sounds of steel boots crashing against the floor with every step. "_I _realize the weight of those words," Ozai moved beside Azula, who turned her back to Sokka. "I will change the world. Now, my precious daughter, tell him."

Azula turned her head, Sokka could see something in her eyes. He took a deep breath and grit his teeth.

"I release you from service. Leave me." She spat the words with venom, then turned away again.

Sokka balled his fists in anger and shook his head.

"I—" He tried to defend himself.

"_Wang Fire_," Ozai interrupted him. "tell me, what were your last words to the Kiyoshi Warrior before you set her free?"

A chill ran down Sokka's spine. A massive arm descended upon him, wrapping itself around his neck, squeezing around his throat.

Sokka pulled his head forward, then with a jolt, pushed it back, the sick crack of another guard's nose breaking echoed through the room.

A burst of pain ripped through his stomach; like a thousand burning needles piercing his flesh as the Firelord struck him with a burning fist. The pain surged through his entire being and Sokka fell to his knees.

An armored boot struck his face, and Sokka crumbled to the ground. He tried his best to act in defiance but couldn't find the strength. The cold steel floor ran red with his blood, he coughed and gasped for air. In the corner of his eyes, he saw Ozai lift his boot again and it fell upon him until every fiber in his being felt like it was burning.

"Take this traitor away. We'll have more than one execution today." Ozai's voice came through the pained haze.

But even in all that physical pain, the worst pain of all came from knowing that Azula had made a fool of him.

She had lied to him.

And he had fallen for it.

He had fallen _for her._

He was dragged by his knees into a dark cell, and as he lay there, staring into the steel walls, against the cold floor, he asked himself: _how could I have been so stupid?_

His head fell back with a thud and he closed his eyes.

…

Sokka awoke to what seemed like hours later. The sunset stained the horizon with blood and he was dragged out by his knees into the outer courtyard. Sokka managed to open his eyes through the pain that still ravaged through him. He kneeled on the right side of a plaza, an almost ancient, bloodstained platform before him, nocked just enough to fit a human neck.

He looked to his right, Aang was still in chains, unable to move. To his right, Zuko was in the same position, multiple guards stood between each of them. Sokka bowed his head in despair, there was no use in resisting anymore.

Before them, a huge crowd had gathered; hundreds of unknown faces, cheering at the sight of their capture. The Firelord stepped up again, his voice carrying throughout the entire crowd as he spoke.

"People of the Fire Nation!" He held his hands open at his sides. "Today I bring you a gift of blood for your loyalty in this prosperous age of our beloved nation!" The crowd cheered with bloodlust. "The Avatar! And the Disgraced Prince!" The cheers became even louder, Sokka glanced over to both of them, just as resigned as he was.

_So, this is really it? _He took another breath, and lowered his head further.

"One hundred years have passed since the great Firelord Sozin defeated the foul Air Nomads and brought us to this peak of existence!"

Another cheer.

"To commemorate this occasion, I bring you the blood of the treasonous! I bring you the blood of those who would stand in the way of our greatness!" A massive man stepped forward holding a blade as long as his arm, and as wide as his body. "First! The Exile!" The two guards restraining Zuko picked him up and marched him forward.

The crowd was a mix of cheers and jeers; Sokka assumed they were happy for Zuko's death, but angry at his shame. They placed his head down into the platform, his neck was exposed just enough for a clean cut. The executioner stepped forward and raised his blade, Zuko closed his eyes, and the blade came down.

The blade crashed against the stone floor.

Blood covered the ground.

The disgusting sound of gurgling was heard, and the executioner fell, grasping at his throat that was leaking blood.

"AMBUSH!" Another guard's voice broke through the confusion, followed by the screams of the crowd, and sheer panic. Sokka's jaw dropped, the crowd rampaged through the palace grounds. Explosions went off, covering the entire area in a black smoke the stung his eyes, and burned at his throat, making it hard to breath.

Everything was confusion and pain for a few minutes; the Firelord was rushed away back into the palace.

And when the smoke cleared, Zuko was nowhere to be seen, all that was left was a broken iron mask, the chains that had been split in half, and the body of an executioner.

…

Sokka was once again tossed into a dark, cold cell, the steel door slammed shut. He crawled to a corner of the cell and leaned up against the concrete wall. Shaking his head, he tried to comprehend what had just happened, but couldn't think of anything.

_But_… he thought to himself, _at least Zuko got away?_ It was an assumption, in reality, he didn't know what happened at all.

Some time passed, he heard steps against the floor, and the door to his cell opened. He didn't look up, but the steps grew louder.

"Face me," Ozai's voice came. Sokka sighed but didn't comply. The Firelord's massive hand wrapped around his neck, and pulled Sokka up to his feet, almost using his jaw as a handle. "You will obey me, peasant!" The Firelord's burning eyes stared at him with embarrassment and anger. Sokka lifted his head, their eyes glowed with the small amount of light provided by the flames in the cell, but Sokka saw something different in the eyes of Ozai and Azula; One burning with anger, the other, dim with fear. "Who helped you?" Sokka sighed again, staring into the Firelord's gaze, he offered a crooked smile.

"If I had planned that escape, why am I still—"

A sharp pain struck Sokka's face; his vision blurred; his head felt like it was being pulled away from his shoulders at the impact.

"You dare mock me?!" Ozai's voice cracked. Another pain struck his face, blood ran down his lips, and the taste of iron was heavy on his tongue. "I should make an example out of you! Who did this? They may have saved my pathetic son, but who will save _you?_" Ozai pulled his arm back, it cracked with lightning. Sokka lifted his head to see Azula, blood from his lips pooled by his feet.

She looked away.

He closed his eyes. He was ready.

"Father, wait!" Azula spoke up. "Don't kill him, not yet." Ozai breathed out smoke, "I want to see his _eyes_ when he realizes that there is no hope left for him; he dies tomorrow, after we kill the Avatar." Ozai released his hold and turned away. Sokka sunk to the floor.

He held his gaze on Azula until she turned away and they left. The pain throughout his body stopped him from saying anything. Exhausted, he fell to his side. As darkness took him, the image of the tears falling from her eyes was burned into his mind, and a single thought kept repeating itself.

_Why was she crying…?_

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading.**


	14. Breaking the Cycle

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Descriptions of Violence**)

**A/N: Wasn't planning on this, and this is no joke. I wanted to spend today finishing the story, but I just had my first major panic attack early this morning and will need some time to recover. **

**That was the scariest experience I have ever had, I'd wish it upon no one.**

**Let's hope when I feel well enough, I can end this story correctly.**

**Take care.**

**Published on 08/23/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Breaking the Cycle**

_Sokka was stranded; the chilling plains of ice in the South Pole surrounded him. He breathed in the chilling air that cut at his lungs, the blistering breeze blew at him as if it were actively trying to pull off the long coat he wore. He tugged against the wind, holding tight to the clothes that provided him the small amount of warmth in the cold. He lifted his eyes up, through the white mist of snow there was an orange hue on the horizon._

_Fire. He thought, and willed himself to take every slow, biting step until he reached the roaring fire._

_The light of the fire gleamed against the melting ice from the heat of the flame._

_He reached his hand out, desperate for warmth. His hands hovered above the fire._

_It was cold._

…

"Why are we headed to the capital again?" An unknown voice said.

"The Firelord's ego, I'd bet." Another voice replied.

The steel floor was cold against his face; Sokka shook his head to wake himself up. His arms were numb and felt like they were being torn away at every moment with his wrists bound behind him. He leaned up against the metal bars of his prison cart and took in a tired breath.

Around him guards rode atop massive armored Komodo Rhinos; his prison cart was pulled by a Dragon Moose at a steady pace across the gravel road like a victory parade towards the capital in the distance; following behind him in a similar cart, Aang was leaned up against the bars, appearing just as hopeless.

Sokka's head fell. Maybe Ozai was right; no one was going to save them.

The parade of soldiers stopped at a plaza surrounded by hundreds of guards and attended by even more citizens. The door to his prison cart was opened, and Sokka was dragged out, his body still too weak to do anything, and even then, he knew that if he tried it would be of no use anyway.

Sokka was forced to his knees, Aang was only a few feet away from him, covered in bruises and blood, guards stood at attention between them, and Ozai stepped up again to address the crowd that cheered with his every word. At the center of the stage, Azula sat in a chair next to a throne reserved for her father. Sokka scanned the crowd for someone—anyone that could help but saw nothing but a sea of strangers.

Strangers that wanted the Avatar dead.

"Behold!" Ozai's voice boomed to the cheering crowd; guards grabbed Aang by his arms and dragged him forward in front of the crowd. A wooden platform was brought before them, and Sokka watched as Aang was locked onto it; his wrists and ankles were tied to wooden posts, he stood among the crowd for them to mock and jeer him in these final moments. They restrained him casually, as if he was no threat. "Even the might of the Avatar can be suppressed with the correct techniques that we possess!" Ozai boasted.

They locked in his bonds, and Aang's body hung limp.

_Chi-blocking. That's why Aang can't do anything. Of course, Azula would have Ty Lee do that to him._

His thoughts trailed on as Ozai spoke.

"And now, before you is the embodiment of the very threat to our way of life," Ozai continued. "And we shall end that threat—now." Azula stood from her seat beside the Firelord's decorative throne; the crowd erupted in cheers.

Aang hung from his bindings, he faced the crowd, Sokka noticed the hideous scar on his back that Azula had burned into him. She walked up to the Avatar; the crowd began to grow silent with anticipation. She placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered unheard words into his ear; words that must have been mocking him and insulting him. Aang's head sunk again.

When she finished speaking, she looked back towards Sokka, and against his better judgement, he thought he saw a light in her eyes.

Azula's fingers cracked with lightning. She raised her hand for all to see, and then brought it down directly into Aang's spine, in the exact same spot where she had struck him before.

And she stared into Sokka's eyes like she promised she would, observing all the fear and hopelessness that was in them in the moment that she killed the Avatar

Then the world seemed to freeze.

Sokka was able to catch the look in her eyes one more time, and one last thought flashed in his mind.

_Why was she crying?_

A shockwave rocked the plaza, dust rose from the ancient stone that served as the foundation for where they stood. A cutting wind pushed against Sokka; when he opened his eyes, Aang stood alone, his tattoos glowing brighter than any fire as they burned with the unfathomable power of the Avatar State.

Ozai leaped to his feet, shouting in disbelief and anger, he shot forth lightning that skipped and cracked towards the Avatar.

Aang stared at the Firelord with his deathly gaze and extended a hand.

Lightning struck the Avatar, he recoiled in pain, holding the incredible energy within himself, then extended his other hand towards the sky.

An ear-shattering crack roared through the entire capital, the redirected lightning disappeared into the sky.

Aang stomped his foot into the ground, and extended his arms. The earthen foundation amassed around the Firelord, encasing him in stone; Aang pulled his arms back, and Ozai was pulled within his earthen prison before the Avatar.

"Fools!" Ozai shouted. "Kill him!"

The guards surrounding the perimeter turned towards the center of the plaza and let loose a barrage of flames towards Aang.

A cone of fire encapsulated the Avatar.

A vortex began to form from those flames and in a flash of light, those same flames shot out in all directions, striking down every guard that attacked him, but moving through everyone who stood still. Sokka felt his hands come loose, as if his bindings had melted away. His body was in pain and he felt ready to collapse, but something held his attention and energy on the Avatar.

The vortex of flames dissipated.

Avatar Roku emerged through the fire.

"This is the world I left behind?" Roku's rugged, yet soft voice projected through the plaza. The citizens in attendance froze as if they were entranced at the appearance of the previous Avatar—their Avatar. "Is this the world that my absence formed?"

"We—We apologize Avatar Roku!" A voice came from the crowd. "We were wrong!"

"We're ashamed!" Another voice cried followed by another, and another until the entire crowd was filled with a chorus of regretful voices.

"No," Avatar Roku lowered his hand and silenced them. "I am ashamed," the crowd fell silent again. "It my was absence that did this, I failed all of you. I apologize that I was not there to help you all fight against Sozin's tyranny," Roku turned to Ozai. "But I can help you fight against Ozai's tyranny." Roku placed a finger against Ozai's head, both of them were engulfed in brilliant lights, until Roku's overtook Ozai's; the lights faded, Ozai's head slumped to the side. "I apologize for my failure to help you all when you needed me most. I ask that you all remember the honor that was once so important to us as citizens of the Fire Nation, honor and balance will lead the world back to prosperity, not hatred and murder." Avatar Roku looked out to the crowd, "There must be one among you worthy to lead the Fire Nation into such an age."

Breaking through the crowd, Sokka saw four figures step forward.

"I can!" Zuko's voice broke through the silence.

"And I give you my word, Firelord Zuko, my successor, Avatar Aang will help you rebuild this world, and bring forth an unknown age of peace."

The citizens of the Fire Nation fell to their knees, bowing before the former Avatar and the new Firelord.

A cloud of smoke built around Roku, swirling around him in a rush of wind and then pulled away, leaving behind an exhausted Avatar Aang, who was caught by one of the figures that followed Zuko.

Sokka could make out the faces of people he hadn't seen in a long time, but as the Avatar State faded, his body gave in to the pain, and he fell over. He heard Katara's voice call his name as fell forward.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading.**


	15. A Moment in Time

**Chapter Rating: T (Language**)

**A/N: I tried. I hope I did well.**

**Published on 08/25/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 15: A Moment in Time**

A strong luminous blue glow pierced through the curtain of unconsciousness that took him. Sokka opened his eyes to the sight of water hovering above his scarred bare stomach and chest, Katara's healing skill bringing relief to his aching body with every passing second. He lifted his head to see his sister sitting next to him.

"Thanks, Katara." He whispered; the healing stopped, tears built in her eyes and she lunged forward, bringing him into a hug that made him wince with brief flashes of pain, but he managed to pat her back in return.

"I haven't seen you in so long," She replied. "We were all so worried." Behind her, Aang, Zuko, Suki, Toph, Ty Lee, and Mai entered the room as if on cue.

"Quite a _gaang_ you've got here." Sokka smiled. "How did you all manage to do it? I was sure that we were all done for."

"How much time do you have?" Zuko asked; Sokka looked around the large room he was in, the soft mattress and blankets he lay on were comfortable, his body felt better thanks to his sister's healing, and many of the friends he thought had abandoned him were here.

"I've got as much time as you need to tell me." Sokka replied, Katara continued to heal him, and everyone took a seat.

"Here's what happened…" Zuko started

_...A few days earlier..._

_To the west, Team Avatar set up camp near a large body of water. Suki and Katara sat by the lake watching Aang and Zuko trained, Toph skipped rocks across the lake, then recalled them into her hand before they fell into the body of water. Appa and Momo floated carelessly within the lake, content against the heat of the climate._

_"Get ready to try again." Zuko nodded to Aang, lightning hovering above his fingers. "I know you can do this."_

_"Okay," Aang took a wide stance, "I'm ready."_

_Zuko stepped forward, releasing the lightning towards the Avatar, it crackled and skipped through the air. Aang bit his tongue, his face grim with determination._

_The lightning struck him, the energy entering his body and burning his muscles. He could feel the power run down his arm, the Avatar took a deep breath, planted his feet into the ground, and pointed his other hand towards the sky. The power of lightning moved through him, with a jagged, stinging sensation it creeped down his arm, went through his stomach, and then burst up through his fingers._

_An ear-shattering boom sounded in the middle of the day, and a shockwave pushed away the air around them._

_Aang blinked, his muscles still tingling from the redirected lightning that crawled through his very being in a nanosecond that felt like a lifetime._

_"You did it!" Katara leaped up from her seat on the shore and ran towards him. Her arms wrapped around him, even as his eyes seemed locked in disbelief. "You redirected lightning!"_

_"Y—yeah. I did." Aang replied and returned the hug. "Thanks for teaching me, Zuko." He bowed before his firebending teacher._

_"You did well." Zuko returned the gesture._

_"Heads up!" Toph landed in the ground with a heavy thump. "We've got company!"_

_Through the forest, three figures stepped into view with their hands raised, Team Avatar readied their weapons, even Appa and Momo took to the air._

_"Calm yourselves," Azula held her hands high, "we're not here to pick a fight."_

_"How do we know we can trust you?!" Katara shouted. Azula looked towards Toph and rolled her eyes._

_"What else do you want from me?" Azula shrugged. "Our hands are up, I'm here to ask for your help."_

_"Why would you ask us for help?" Aang asked. "How do we know we can trust you?" Azula scanned the beach with her eyes._

_"I'm not the one who needs your help," Azula looked towards Suki. "Sokka is." Her voice broke as she admitted it. Team Avatar dropped their guard._

_"She's telling the truth!" Suki spoke up. "I saw Sokka when I went undercover! It's all true!"_

_Azula smiled._

_"Ty Lee, show them." Azula lowered her hands; Ty Lee stepped forward and presented to them an elaborate silken bag, she reached into it and pulled out Sokka's treasured sword. "Please, I need your help to save him." Azula fell to her knees._

_Zuko nodded to the others and came to his sister's side. The others followed._

_"It's okay, we're here to help." Zuko whispered. "Just tell us how we can."_

_"Is this what love is, Zuko?" Azula whispered to him. "Is this what it does to us?"_

_"We're here to help," Aang assured her before Zuko could answer. "Now, we just need a plan."_

_"We have one!" Ty Lee shouted and looked to Azula. Zuko helped his sister up, and Azula dusted herself off._

_"It'll be painful, but it'll work. We're going to use Father's—The Firelord's arrogance and ego against him."_

_"And how do you plan to do that?" Toph raised an eyebrow._

_"Ty Lee, Mai, show them." Azula rolled up the sleeve of her left arm. Mai handed Ty Lee a miniscule needle that was barely visible to the naked eye. She walked up to Azula, and examined her arm, with a quick motion, Ty Lee inserted the needle into Azula's arm, it went limp, and flopped to her side. "Ty Lee has found a new way to permanently chi-block benders with acupuncture needles. If we bring the Avatar to Ozai in this state, we can sneak in and stop him before Sozin's Comet even arrives." Ty Lee picked up Azula's arm, examined it, and removed the needle; life returned to Azula, and a small flame danced in her hand._

_Team Avatar seemed skeptical, Zuko seemed trusting but unsure, but Katara was unconvinced._

_"There's another thing we can try," Azula motioned to Aang. "Have you mastered the Avatar State—"_

_"He hasn't had the opportunity because of you." Katara interjected._

_"I—I realize that." The softness of Azula's voice silenced any further protests. "I want to make it up to you, Avatar. So, you can save Sokka. Please," she bowed to him._

_"It'll be okay, Katara. We need to hear them out, and we need to save Sokka." Aang nodded and stepped up to Azula._

_"Where I hurt you…" Azula tugged at his robe, Aang pulled it down to reveal the ugly, horrid scar that Azula's lightning had burned into him._

_"I've been unable to enter the Avatar State ever since." Aang replied._

_"Please," Azula held the acupuncture needle in her hand, "trust me."_

_Aang sighed, looked towards the other members of Team Avatar, turned back to Azula, and nodded._

_"I don't know if you'll be able to fully control it, but perhaps with Ty Lee's technique, we can unlock it." Azula nodded to everyone and jammed the needle into Aang's back._

_The Avatar's limbs went numb, and he fell into Katara's arms._

"_Are you okay?!" Katara asked._

"_I'm fine, I just can't move. And—" Aang tried to airbend with a simple breath, but it only came out like he was blowing air. "I can't airbend…?"_

"_Yes, to Ozai you'll be no threat." Azula motioned to Zuko and Mai. They held him up by his arms, Azula stepped behind him. "Prepare yourselves, I'm not sure this will work." Azula placed her hand over his scar, took hold of the needle, and pulled it out._

_An explosion rocked the area, a shockwave pushed through them, throwing them all to the ground._

_And Aang stood before them, glowing with the luminous power of the Avatar State._

...

"So, that's what happened." Zuko finished.

"That's what she was doing…" Sokka replied. _That's why she was crying…_ he thought.

"Wait—!" Sokka exclaimed. "Then what about _your_ execution?! Who saved you?" Zuko smiled and nudged his head in Mai and Ty Lee's direction.

"Azula knew that Father would try to kill me—she already had a plan in place." Zuko placed a finger at his throat. Mai opened her palm to reveal the knives that she could throw with deadly precision.

"I wasn't going to let them kill the man I love." Mai said in her deadpan monotone voice. "No matter how stupid he is." Sokka nodded.

"And these!" Ty Lee pulled out small black rubber balls from her pockets "Smoke bombs! I learned a few things from my days in the circus!"

"So, this whole time…" Sokka looked at them with grateful eyes, and a heavy heart. "She knew what she was doing."

"She did." Zuko replied.

"If you want to see her, she's in her room. We can take you to her after your sister is done healing you."

"Thanks, I'd appreciate that." Sokka nodded but winced at the pain that still ripped through his body.

"There's no rush." Zuko looked to Katara, "Azula was knocked back when Aang triggered the Avatar State, but she's okay."

In the meantime, Sokka caught up with his old friends; telling them of his unseen prowess against Combustion Man at the Western Air Temple, and detailing to them the play—and _**only the play**_—that he saw on Ember Island. Zuko and Mai were called away on 'official business' and afterwards, as the sunset began to take the horizon, everyone began funneling out until only Ty Lee was left with him in the room.

"You wouldn't hurt her, would you?" Ty Lee asked.

"…" Sokka shook his head. "No, I would never hurt her. If I ever did, I don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

"That's good to hear—are you ready to see her now?"

"Why not?" Sokka nodded. "Lead the way."

…

Ty Lee led Sokka down a hall towards the back of the palace, where an enormous glass door lead to a beautiful garden, Azula stood among the variety of flowers, tossing handfuls of rice to the turtleducks that inhabited the small pond within.

"She's in there," Ty Lee pointed and began to sneak away. "Good luck!"

"Thanks." Sokka waved and walked out the door.

As the hinges cried with his movement, he saw Azula's body shift, as if the noise struck her with fear, she didn't turn to face him.

"I—I hope you're doing okay." Sokka rubbed the back of his neck and approached slowly. "I just wanted to let you know that—" She walked to him and took hold of his hands.

"I'm sorry for what Ozai did to you." Her eyes ran over his faded scars. "I'm sorry that I had to watch him do that to you."

"It'll be okay." He tried to reassure her. "Everything is going to be okay." He pulled her towards the edge of the pond and sat her down.

The sky began to darken as the sun fell on the horizon.

Sokka sat next to her, now only noticing the dead leaves that were floating in the pond next to the turtleducks. Azula ran her hand through the water and picked up a leaf.

"You said you would change the world if it meant we could be together," she turned to him, and he could see the stains left by the tears that had rolled down her cheeks. "I did just that. For us." She shifted her fingers and opened her palm.

Sokka's eyes widened; the leaf she held came alive, it settled in her palm; behind the dead, brown exterior was a luminous, beautiful, glowing blue with a yellow stripe as it turned into a butterfly that extended its wings in her palm. Sokka stared at it, fixed on its beauty, as it fluttered its wings again and took off into the violet sky.

"The Oakleaf Butterfly," Azula pulled him to his feet and tossed a handful of rice to the far side of the pond. "When in danger, they take the image of their surroundings to blend in," the turtleducks rushed away while pushing the rest of the leaves towards them. "Only when they're safe, do they finally reveal their true beauty." Azula stuck her hand in the water, and the brown leaves began to flutter, revealing the elegant sapphire hue that adorned the insides of their wings before they took off into the sky. "Do you understand?" Azula's voice shrunk as her face turned down.

A few moments passed.

"Completely," Sokka placed a finger on her chin and pulled her up to face him. He moved in closer, and embraced her lips with his own; the same intoxicating, blissful feeling washed over him, and all the pain in the world disappeared.

He pulled away, her cheeks were flushed, and she smiled at him with a kindness that he never imagined from her before.

The Moon shined down upon them in a column of brilliant white light. Azula wrapped her arm around his, resting her head on his shoulder like she did a few careless nights before.

They both knew: if nothing else, they still had this moment in time.

* * *

**A/N: **

**P****lead don't take how quickly I finished this story as a dismissal of the effect my recent panic attack had. **

**I don't say this lightly, but it is the truth-If my brother was not there to help me at the time that I had that intense sensation of terror that did not go away, you would not have seen this story come to an end, because I would no longer be here to finish it.**

**I know my "recovery" seemed quick, but the fear of having another one still lingers every time I go to sleep. There is sense ridiculousness when I say it, but for now, I have a fear of going to sleep, and I would wish that on no one.**

**I hope you've enjoyed the story. Please read the Afterword.**

**Take care.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	16. AFTERWORD - AUTHOR'S FINAL THOUGHTS

**AFTERWORD – AUTHOR'S FINAL THOUGHTS**

-The majority of these thoughts were written in early 2020, with some minor additions and changes as the story progressed with the passage of time; it's been a crazy year, take care of yourselves.-

This one story is where things did not go as planned at all, because "the plan" itself wasn't detailed enough to make for a longer story. I started too early, both for myself and from a chronological standpoint in the original ATLA story. I can say with all honesty that the way this story ended was not the way I wanted the relationship between Sokka and Azula to be like. And let's be honest, their relationship was the main focus of the story, but I couldn't keep it in focus because of the background events that in canon, were far more important and still needed to take place. That, and the fact that I had other obligations that needed to be met.

I struggled from the very beginning with the background events in canon (Sozin's Comet, The Final Agni Kai) which were supposed to happen, and the original events that I wanted to write. If you go back and compare the beginning chapters of _A Veil of Flames_ and_ The Wolf and the Tigress_, you will see how having the main events from ATLA resolved gave me more freedom, even when I stayed somewhat within the canon lore. Even the brief "plan" wasn't going to work if I wanted things to make sense narratively, and when the events did not work narratively, it was hard for me to make sense of what I was writing, it became difficult to keep track of where every single piece of the puzzle would fit, and when the plot doesn't make sense to the author, that's when you know there is a major problem. With such high-stakes events still needing to take place, and worse, needing to take place right around the metaphorical corner, the pacing was off, and it became a downhill ride filled with drama, unable to have many needed quiet moments to let the story breathe. In short, it became rushed.

For that, I apologize. I wish I would have realized this sooner than before I wrote myself into a corner around chapter 8; I wish I had the foresight to see that I needed it to be an AU, and that the plot was moving faster than it should have been. Part of me wanted to write it all, then publish it all because I hate the feeling of waiting for an update, unsure if it'll ever come, and another part of me wanted to do it because I just wanted the story to end. It was a rushed ending, but I did my best to end it with dignity, even as I searched for a common story thread to pull through to the end. Which ended up being a metaphor with animals—and while it was appropriate, it was far from what I expected when I began.

But the hardest part was seeing how many people liked it. I felt conflicted every time someone gave it kudos or followed it; on one hand, it felt great because people were enjoying it, on the other hand, it felt bad because I knew the story could have been better but I didn't have a way to make it better without cheating you, the reader. I know it sounds like I'm saying that it was a bad thing that too many people liked the story, but what I really mean is that it felt bad because it seemed like I was going to disappoint so many people because I couldn't make the story as great as it could have been, or as great you thought it would have been.

In no way am I saying that I'm a great writer. But I do always try to have a motif that is the main focus or point of the story, this is where _The Wolf and the Tigress_ failed at the very beginning. It didn't have a long-term motif and I wasn't able to develop one in the short and hectic amount of time since I began writing it. It had a single premise, "What if Sokka was Azula's prisoner?" and that premise could be good, but if I'm honest it was more suited to be a one-shot. The premise wasn't strong enough to come together into a 20+ chapter story-or rather, I wasn't good enough to make that long. I know that some of you (perhaps, many of you) thought it was an interesting premise, but I couldn't do it justice. And for that, I apologize. I'll plan it out better on the next run—or at least I'll give it my best try to do so.

Did I hate this story? No.

Did I love this story? No.

Do I think I could have done better? Yes, and that is why I have to end it this way, sooner than you may have wanted, and definitely not how I had imagined it.

If there's one thing I can pull away from this experience, it is this: if I ever write a new story for ATLA again, it will take place post-ATLA; or in an AU. It has to. I realize that now, because there is no way I can write the ending better than the original series did, and chances are that you know how the series ended; every fan does, and no one needs it to be retold to them. I'm sorry that the realization took so long and hit at such a bad time.

I apologize if this story ended too soon for you. But I am happy that I didn't make you wait half a decade for closure.

If I see you again, if it is in the ATLA fandom, rest assured, it'll take _place within a different universe._

Or...If I'm bold enough, maybe one day...Chapter 17 will be published, with a time skip included that could result in some major changes in who the characters are…Maybe one day, I can end this story in a better way. But I won't make any promises I can't keep.

Until then,

Take care of yourselves.

-WanderingRurouni

-This portion was added post-chapter 14, perhaps it is a bit more reflective since it takes place after my unexpected panic attack; I can't explain it, but something changed in me after that horrifying experience.-

Please do not let these final thoughts change what you think of the story. If you enjoyed it, great. If you didn't, great. I personally felt pressure when writing it. I'm not bragging when I say this: but to me, _The Wolf and the Tigress_ became _too popular_.

Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not saying that you're wrong for liking the story, is it _not_ the most popular story ever on whatever platform you're reading this from (obviously).

What I mean when I say this, is that, to me, it became _too popular for how good it actually was._ And that is not a critique of you as a reader, it is a critique of me, as a writer.

If you enjoyed it, I love that.

If you hated it, I love that too.

If you found it mediocre or lacking, with a sense of "it could have been better," I totally agree with that.

And that tears me to shreds. Because I know it could have been better, but I wasn't able to make it better within the narrative confines that I had already built since I started to write it.

Every time I write a story, it's not like climbing to a higher peak on the same "mountain of success." Instead, it is like climbing up a new mountain.

I know in my heart that the next story may not be my "best one yet," but I always want to climb up that new mountain as high as I can before I have to call for an ending.

In this case, I did not climb up this new mountain called _The Wolf and the Tigress_ as well as I would have liked to. I didn't love this story as much as I should have, and it feels like I've cheated you all of your time as you read these final words.

For that, I apologize. Because for all of you that loved it, I knew I would not be able to write something that was good enough for you, because I know that I didn't love it as much as you did.

And that really hurts to say.

For now, thank you for reading.

And until next time,

Take care of yourselves.

-WanderingRurouni


	17. Comfort and Warmth

**Chapter Rating: T (Language**)

**A/N: It's been a while. Perhaps not as long as you thought from the afterword and definitely not as long as I indicated. **

**But I came to a realization about myself: I know I didn't end this story well; I know I can do better, and I know I have the chance to go fix it.**

**And knowing that I**_** can**_** fix it, is tearing away at me more than having to end it prematurely.**

**I want to write something else, but my brain won't let me because it keeps reminding me that I didn't end this ok my own terms, and I can still fix it.**

**If I couldn't fix it, this nagging feeling wouldn't be here. But I **_**can**_** fix it, so this nagging feeling won't go away until I do.**

**So, I **_**need to fix it.**_

**Thank you for everyone who wished me well, I'm doing better, and as of right now, I'll do a lot better if I can continue to write for you. I haven't had another panic attack since, and have been able to ground myself again.**

**Here's my attempt to do right by you, my readers, and to do right by me. I don't know how many more chapters this story has, but I promise to not make it unnecessarily long.**

**But please, if chapter 15 was a good ending for you, don't read any further. I love the metaphor I was able to end on, and I know I won't be able to use it again.**

**Thank you.**

**Published on 09/04/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 17: Comfort and Warmth**

…_The next day…_

Sokka stood in line with other guests as he had just days before under Ozai's regime, only this time it was under Zuko's rule, Sokka wasn't in uniform, and the people that stood next to him weren't guards—they were his friends. He stood at attention as Firelord Zuko rose from his throne in the firelit throne room. Azula kneeled before her brother, her head bowed, her eyes closed.

"As a reward for your actions, Princess Azula," Zuko's voice boomed through the throne room. "I ask that you serve as Primary Advisor to the Firelord, and that you provide me with the insight necessary to guide our nation into this new era of peace." Zuko bowed and placed a red crowd onto his sister's head.

"It would be my honor to serve you, Firelord Zuko." Azula replied and bowed her head lower.

Applause grows from the guests present in the room to witness the ceremony. Zuko placed his hand on Azula's shoulder, she stood and hugged her brother.

"Today will mark a new holiday in the history of our nation! Today we celebrate the Festival of the Rising Sun!" Zuko announced to the roar of the crowd.

…

The meeting was dismissed but the announcement seemed to have been made ahead of time; even as the night sky grew dark above, the streets of the capital shined with the glow of a sunrise.

Sokka leaned against the great gates of the palace, eyes wandering among the stars and moon even as the bright glow of the streets radiated below. He waved by the others as they passed him and moved on to enjoy the festivities.

Katara and Aang walked by, with Aang eager to show her the traditional Fire Nation foods and customs that he hadn't experienced in a century—and she hasn't ever experienced.

Zuko was dragged out of the palace by his attendants, but soon dismissed them himself and took Mai's hand, dragging her out with him. To Sokka, she didn't seem as enthusiastic, but who knew what she really thought? He didn't.

"Waiting for me?" Azula's voice made his heart jump. He turned to her, dressed in a long red robe, her beauty still taking away his breath every time he gazed upon her.

"Congratulations," Sokka bowed. "Would you join me?" He held his hand out.

"How kind of you to ask," Azula replied and placed her hand in his. "It would be an honor to join you for tonight's festivities, Sokka."

"The honor is all mine, Princess." He smiled and met her eyes. "Look, I even dressed up!" Sokka moved his hand as if he were presenting his outfit to her, a blue tunic with white trim and a long pair of pants with a similar white-furred trim.

"Where'd you get that?" Azula gave a light giggle behind the fabric of her robe.

"Appa's fur." He laughed.

"Inventive." She gave him a smile and took hold of his arm.

…

They walked through the crowded square lined with shops, the air was filled with the mouthwatering aromas of different roasted meats mixed with the eyewatering sting of mixed spices. The sounds of laughter and cheers came from every game stand that either required—or simulated firebending. Within the crowded fairgrounds, Sokka felt like just another face, even with the Fire Nation's Princess holding onto his arm.

"What's so funny?" She whispered to him.

"I'm just wondering what Aang is going to eat," Sokka replied. "He's a vegetarian, after all."

"He's smart, I'm sure he'll figure it out." Azula pulled out a few gold coins from her robe and dropped it into his hand. "Feel free to try something," her head shifted over to a stage, "we can watch a play after you're done. Or would you rather do something else?"

The mention of a play flooded Sokka's memories and brought heat to his face.

"No, we can do that. Do you want anything?" Sokka looked over the menus from the various shops. "Spicy fire noodles, spicy fire dumplings, spicy fire flakes, spicy flame-roasted duck, spicy flame-roasted komodo chicken…" he let out a breath. "Is there anything in this menu that isn't spicy?" He shrugged.

"Allow me." Azula snatched the coins from his hand and stepped up to the counter. Her orders were out of earshot, but soon she came back to him, with two bowls and a cup of cool liquid. Sokka helped her move to a table where they sat down. "You were right about one thing; everything is spicy," Azula passed a bowl and cup to him. "The milk tea is for you if it gets too spicy."

"You're telling me you won't need this?" Sokka took a sip from the refreshing beverage that even chilled his skin amongst all the burning torches around him.

"Firebenders can control the heat in their bodies. Including spicy food."

"Benders are special, aren't they?" Sokka grinned. "So, you're telling me that you won't need this?" He continued to drink from the tea.

"I won't need it." Azula grinned with confidence and ate a piece of pork drenched in spicy hot oil. Sokka watched her chew the meat. Her eyes widened. Azula's mouth began quivering, she let out a breath that burned like steam, and her eyes began watering. Sokka watched her swallow the piece of pork and could almost feel the pain written on her face as it rolled down the back of her throat and crashed into her stomach.

Azula froze, eyes watering, mouth quivering, and heavily breathing.

"I—I don't…" Azula stuttered.

"You don't have to prove anything to me." Sokka saw the pain that twisted Azula's features and passed the tea to her.

Azula snatched up the cup and drank from the cool tea like it was her only savior from the pain she felt. She wiped away the remnants that dripped down the sides of mouth, her breaths came in heavy gasps.

"You okay?" Sokka placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I—I don't understand." Azula stammered.

"It's alright, sometimes these things happen." Sokka helped her up. "You want to go watch that play now?"

"Sure," Azula answered as the heat died down, but Sokka felt a hint of doubt in her voice. He led her to the stage, and they took a seat just as the play began.

The flames that served as the stage lights dimmed, and a figure stepped forward, her voice—oddly—boomed through the crowd with an almost supernatural power and it seemed like the rest of the noise from the festival died away.

"People of the Fire Nation!" She wore an emerald dress, and her eyes were a piercing ruby hue. Sokka raised an eyebrow

"Hey, is that—"

"Yes," Azula moved closer to him and held his arm tighter. Sokka felt her shiver against him, as if she was cold.

"Okay." He nodded and moved closer to her.

"Today, we present to you a play written in honor of this new festival!" The woman on the stage indicated towards the two figures behind her with a flourish, "The Ember Island Players present: 'Protector of the Dragon!'"

The two figures from behind stepped into the spotlight, one wore the mask of a dragon, the other, the mask of a dog.

"Fear nothing, Princess!" The man with the dog mask shouted. "I will protect you from everything that threatens you, even at the cost of my very life!"

"Why would a dragon need to be protected by a dog?" Sokka whispered to Azula.

"...Perhaps the dragon is just feeling lonely and needs someone to be with?" Azula moved closer to Sokka and leaned her head against his arm.

"You…wanna do something else?" He leans his head against hers.

"No, this is nice." She closed her eyes. "It's warm here."

The play ended soon afterward, and Sokka accompanied Azula back to her room in the palace. He helped her into bed, opened the door to his old room, and fell into his bed, his head hit the pillow and sleep took him.

"Sokka," Azula's voice came to him in the dark. He opened his eyes, and she stood in his doorway holding a candle, her face barely lit by the weak flame it carried.

"What's the matter?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"I—I need you." Azula placed the candle on a small table, walked up to him and took hold of his hands.

Her hands were as cold as the snow from the South Pole.

"Please," Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Hey...It'll be alright." He rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm right here." He whispered and sat down. Her arms wrapped around him with a desperate, fearful grip, they were freezing cold at his back, but Sokka bit his lip and laid down. Azula hugged him tighter. "Let's go to sleep, we can figure it out in the morning." He did his best to reassure her.

She said nothing but held him through the night as his eyelids became heavier.

Then the sun rose. The candle that sat on the table had lost its flame during the night and still stood tall.

Sokka felt warmth returning to him but opened his eyes to see Azula sitting on the side of his bed. Her face hidden in her hands and shaking.

"Hey…" Sokka rubbed his eyes. "Everything okay?" He sat up, blinking.

"No, Sokka." Her voice was grim as she turned to him.

"What's wrong?" Azula reached for the candle and placed a finger at its wick. She nodded to him. He raised an eyebrow, ready to see a flame light the candle.

But nothing did.

* * *

**A/N: If I had one criticism for myself, I would say that I'm more of a "moment author," when I think up of ideas, they're expressed better as one moment, because a lot of ideas I have never carry through to the end, they're good now, but they may not reappear afterward.**

**Maybe it's because I publish chapters as I finish them. (that may have to change)**

**Regardless, I hope to give you at least one more "moment" as I finish this story.**

**Thanks for reading.**


	18. Embers

**Chapter Rating: T (Language**)

**A/N: Spoiler Warning, if you have not read "The Search" Trilogy of Graphic Novels for Avatar: The Last Airbender…That is how I am going to finish this story.**

**I won't spoil everything, and I am rewriting most of it, but I highly suggest you read the original first before you continue.**

**Published on 09/09/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Embers**

The air was thick with the scent of medicine, bitter, burning medicine. Azula sat in a chair, next to her, Sokka held her hand in his, and the Royal Fire Nation Herbalist looked through a list of medicines while observing Azula.

"Your symptoms?" The herbalist asked.

"Chills." Azula replied, the herbalist nodded and pulled Azula's hand out of Sokka's.

"It seems warm to me…" the herbalist raised her eyebrow. Sokka saw a look of annoyance flash across Azula's face; with a swift anger, she took Sokka's hand again, and offered the herbalist her other hand. "Oh!" the doctor exclaimed, Azula rolled her eyes at Sokka, who shrugged and shook his head.

"And for some reason," Azula breathed out. "I can't firebend anymore." The herbalist nodded, turned around and dropped a handful of black pellets into Sokka's hand.

"I can help you feel warm again." She dropped a pellet into a cup of tea. "Listen, young man, if she continues to feel this way, brew her this medicine into tea, twice a day." She handed the cup to Azula, who held onto it as if it was her only source of heat. "Do you understand?"

"Yes." Sokka stuffed the medicine into his back pouch. "Thank you."

"Please remember, Princess." The herbalist turned back to Azula. "This is not a cure, what you face is not a ailment of the body, but of the spirit. If your symptoms do not improve, please see me again in a few days. We may have to try something more intensive."

"Thank you." Azula sipped at the tea and rose to her feet. The herbalist walked into another room.

"Is it working?" Sokka wrapped his arms around Azula's shoulders. Azula downed the tea and grabbed Sokka's hand. He nodded at the warmth that he felt.

"You heard what she said, it doesn't fix the sickness, only the symptom." Azula held out her hand and took in a deep breath, but no flame manifested in her palm. "What is wrong with me?" Her voice shrunk.

"Come on," Sokka pulled her with him. "I have an idea."

…

Sokka dragged Azula around the palace grounds.

"What are you looking for?" Azula asked.

"We need to find Aang, maybe he'll have an answer." Azula gave him an annoyed look.

"What?" Sokka asked.

"If you want to find the Avatar, find his bison." She grabbed him and turned him around. Appa sat near the entrance to the throne room, waiting for Aang.

"Oh. Right. Well, you'd know how to follow the trail of an air bison, wouldn't you?" Sokka shrugged.

"Shut up." Azula spat at him; they pet Appa and Momo as they passed and entered the throne room.

Even as time passed and they entered the heated throne room surrounded by high flames, Sokka felt Azula's hand wrap tighter around his, and it was as cold as ever.

"It'll be alright. Aang will help" He whispered.

The Firelord and the Avatar spoke words to each other that Sokka couldn't hear, so he stood back and waited. When the conversation stopped, they regarded him, and he bowed before them.

"Sokka, Azula!" Zuko addressed them, "how can we help you?"

"It's Azula, for some reason she can't firebend anymore." The Avatar and the Firelord looked at each other, then nodded. "Aang," Sokka stepped back. "You took away the Ozai's firebending, we need your help."

They descended the steps; Aang placed a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"I haven't tried this yet, Azula." Aang nodded to her, "But you have to trust me, I won't hurt you."

"I trust you." Azula murmured. Aang gave an unfamiliar smile, both welcoming and fearful at the sound in Azula's voice, then he placed a thumb on her forehead and at her sternum. Sokka stepped back further, Zuko watched intently. The Avatar took a deep breath, his eyes and tattoos glowed with the Avatar State, an aura overtook the throne room, the flames turned a luminous blue and then the glow faded.

"I can't." Aang's voice echoed sadness, but he gave her a comforting smile. "I can't give you your bending back. _Because you haven't lost it._" Azula's looked up at him with wonderous eyes, Sokka did the same. "Like how I learned how to firebend, and how Zuko relearned—" He motioned to the Firelord. "Azula," she focused on his eyes. "You need another source to draw your inner fire from." He took her hands, drew a flame into his and passed it into her palm. "Try it, you can still firebend. You're just having trouble with the source of the fire. Something is keeping you from being able to will your fire into existence." The Avatar stepped back.

Azula held the flame in her hand, it danced with a smooth, slow rhythm in her palm. She inhaled, widened her stance, drew her hand back, and thrust it forward. A burst of flames left her hand and flew into the fires that surrounded the throne room, with a burst of energy, the flames left her hand, and no fire remained under her control.

"Good luck, Azula." Aang pat her shoulder and pulled her in close for a hug. "And thank you for saving us."

"Thank you, Avatar." Azula returned his hug.

"I'm headed to the Northern Air Temple, maybe I'll see you guys around." Aang waved to Zuko and bowed to Sokka.

"What about everyone else?" Sokka asked.

"Katara is heading home, Suki is staying as a guard here with the rest of the Kiyoshi Warriors, and Toph is opening a new metalbending academy in Yu Dao." Aang nodded. "Don't worry about them Sokka," Aang whispered while Zuko moved forward to comfort his sister. "Azula needs you right now." The Avatar whispered and turned away.

"Wait—!" Sokka pulled Aang back by his shoulder. "What 'other source' are you talking about?"

"Sokka, I wish I knew." Aang looked to Zuko. "But I don't. I'm sorry."

"What? Why not?" Sokka asked. "The herbalist said it was spiritual in nature, you're the most spiritual Avatar I know. What does that mean?" Aang turned to him with a moment of insight in his eyes.

"Zuko!" Aang called to the Firelord. His lips moved as if he was speaking, but no sound came from his mouth. Sokka and Azula watched in confusion, but saw the Firelord nod in response, as if he heard and understood everything the Avatar had said. Aang placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder again and smiled at Azula. "Don't worry, Sokka. Azula needs your help. You can do this. I know you can."

"O—Okay. I've got this." Sokka nodded.

"You do." The Avatar turned away and walked out of the throne room. Appa's roar expired through the air, signaling the Avatar's departure.

Sokka rushed back to Azula and draped her arm over his shoulders. She leaned her weight against him, and he held it proudly, even as the medicine seemed to be wearing off—and Azula seemed to be losing her body heat.

"What did Aang say to you?" Sokka turned to Zuko.

"Earlier, I told him about some papers that I found in Ozai's private study," Zuko answered. "They were about," the Firelord took a deep breath. "Our mother."

Almost as if a gust of wind had just breathed life into a pile of dying embers, Sokka felt heat engulf Azula's body.

"M—Mother…?" she let out in a pained murmur; her voice more twisted with anger than sadness.

"Yes, Azula." Zuko motioned to Sokka and they began to return to her room. "Get some rest, we'll be leaving tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: **

**Thanks for reading.**


	19. Perceptions

**Chapter Rating: T (Language**)

**A/N:**

**Published on 09/09/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 19: Perceptions**

Night set in sooner than Sokka realized, he sat Azula down onto her bed, and poured another cup of medicinal tea for her; as she sipped at the tea, Sokka pulled up a chair and sat across from her.

"So, this whole deal about your mom…" He saw her eyes twitch with his words. "I'm sorry," he stopped himself. "Just try to relax for now."

"Mother never thought I was good enough," Azula answered with a whisper; Sokka bit his lip and listened. "I was a firebending prodigy, but I wasn't good enough to be loved." Azula's voice grew, she pulled her blanket closer and hugged herself. "Do you know what she said to me once?" Her voice quivered.

Sokka shook his head.

"She said: 'what is wrong with that child?'" Azula turned up to him; he saw a glimmer in her eyes, and tears rolled down her cheeks. "I was only a little girl, but even a child knows when she isn't loved." Azula pulled her knees in close and quietly sobbed into her arms. "What type of parent says that to _a child?"_

"I—" Sokka pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Azula. I promise we'll figure this out." Sokka placed a hand on her cheek and lifted her up to face him. "I'm here for you." He wiped away her tears with his thumb. Azula placed her forehead onto his, Sokka leaned closer and met her lips with his. He felt heat rush to her cheeks, like a warm fire, and gently pulled away. "I'll be back soon, good night, Princess."

Azula nodded and laid herself into her bed. Sokka stayed with her and held her hand until she fell asleep, then blew out every candle before stepping out, and heading to the Firelord's room.

...

"I need to talk to the Firelord." Sokka bowed to the Kiyoshi Warriors who stood guard in front of his quarters. They nodded and knocked on the door.

"What is it?" Zuko's voice came from the other side.

"Sokka wants to speak with you!" One of them answered.

"Let him in." The warriors nodded to Sokka, opened the door for him, and he stepped through.

Zuko sat behind a large desk, bright flames danced on the candles and torches that surrounded his room, in his hands, the Firelord held an age piece of parchment.

"What's the problem, Sokka?"

"Firelord—I."

"Stop the formalities, please." Zuko waved to the chair in front of him. "Sit down."

"Alright, Zuko." Sokka did as the Firelord requested. "I need to know more about your mother." Sokka thought he saw disbelief and anger in Zuko's face but pressed on. "If I'm going to be there to help Azula tomorrow, I'm gonna need to know about what happened." Zuko sighed, Sokka breathed in. "Look, I just helped Azula find enough peace of mind to go to sleep, before she could calm down, she said a lot about how her mother didn't care about her."

"That's not true!" Zuko's face twisted in anger.

"Look," Sokka held his hands out. "I'm not saying it is, all I'm saying is that is how she feels. And I need to know why." The Firelord calmed himself. "Please let me know, I just want to help."

"That's not entirely true." Zuko let a breath out that heated the air around them. "It wasn't that Mom didn't love Azula, she was just never allowed to show it; Ozai would take Azula away, training her and molding her into an image of himself. Mom gave her time to me instead, she didn't hate Azula, they just never spent any time together, and I don't have any doubts that Ozai fed information to Azula that painted Mom in a bad light." Zuko shifted the parchment in his hand. "Ozai was constantly poisoning Azula's mind with false information about Mom. She never got a real idea about how Mom truly felt about us." Zuko took another deep breath, his voice cracking as he recalled the events. "The last time I saw her, I was just a child, she kissed my cheek, told me that everything she's done is because she loved _us_, and then she left."

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't be. It was a long time ago," Zuko held the parchment up to a candle. "and tomorrow we're going to find her."

"You know where she is?"

"This is an order that Ozai signed, it details the search for—and banishment of my Mother. We know where to start looking."

"Right, right…" Sokka rubbed his chin. "Wait—can't you just cancel the order and bring your mom to the palace?"

Zuko sat there, blinking.

"You don't think I tried that?!" Zuko's hands slammed into the desk, the candles that lit the room flared up.

"Did—did it work?" Sokka shrunk into his chair.

"It was made years ago. Ozai eventually forgot about it, with the occupation of the Earth Kingdom becoming more important, he lost track of her." Anger gave way to sorrow. "They searched but found nothing. I don't even know if I'll recognize her, it's been so long."

"Ah…" Sokka nodded. "I understand…Sorry." Sokka shook his head and continued. "But you think that Azula losing her firebending has something to do with your mother?"

"I'm not sure, but it's worth a try." Zuko nodded. "I has to do the same when I trained Aang. I had to find another source."

"If this doesn't work, can we use that other source? The one that you learned from."

"Aang and I made an oath to not tell anyone, but," Zuko sighed. "we'll see. Check on Azula one more time before you turn in, won't you?" Zuko asked.

"I'll take care of it." Sokka reassured him and stepped out. Just down the hall, he reentered Azula's room, in the weak light of the candle he held he saw her shift in her sleep; her arm hung off her bed.

"That's going to hurt in the morning if you keep it like that." He whispered to himself and moved her hand to rest at her side. As he pulled away, she shifted in her sleep again and grabbed his hand; her grip tightened, it shook and she muttered painful, fearful whispers in her sleep, her expression twisted with uncertainty. "Okay," Sokka kneeled down next to her bed and laid his head down. "I'll stay." As if Azula had heard him, her expression relaxed, and he spent the rest of the night by her side, even as his eyelids became heavy.

The sun's heat struck his back. Sokka opened his eyes to see Azula open hers just after.

"Did I drag you out of bed again?" She asked; his hand still wrapped in hers with a firm grip.

"No," Sokka yawned. "I just figured you needed me—even if you didn't have it in you to admit it." A smile and a sense of calm came over Azula's face.

And Sokka felt another flash of heat radiate through her hand towards him.

* * *

**A/N: Do you want to know why "Zuko sat there, blinking" gets its own line?**

**I had to acknowledge that plothole somehow, right? *shrugs***

**I promise that The Search Trilogy had no such plotholes(that I've seen).**

**Thanks for reading.**


	20. A Ghost of the Past

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Brief Descriptions of Blood**)

**A/N:**

**Published on 09/15/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 20: A Ghost of the Past**

"Thank you for spending the night with me." Azula's voice was soft, softer than he'd ever heard. Her hand still held onto his with a tight grip that shook with uncertainty but was filled with warmth.

"That's why I'm here." Sokka whispered and kissed her hand. His knees hurt and his back ached, but she didn't need to know that.

A knock came at the door.

"Princess Azula!" A female voice came from behind. "Are you awake?"

"I am now!" Azula replied and rolled her eyes at Sokka. "Is privacy too much to ask for?" She whispered.

"Please prepare for the Royal Procession to Jin'u, The Firelord has arranged a visit from the doctor for you on the way there."

"I will do so as soon as possible, please leave us alone for now!"

"Understood!" Footsteps faded after the female voice gave confirmation. Sokka rose to his feet, steadying himself as the blood rushed back to his legs.

He reached into his back pouch, dropped another medicinal pellet into a teacup, and refilled it for her. Azula took the cup and placed it on a table.

"I'll be just outside the door," Sokka pulled away. Azula's hand snapped at him, her grip taking his hand again, almost pulling him to the ground.

"No, I want you here." Azula pulled the blanket aside and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"As you wish, Princess." Sokka nodded, took a deep breath, and helped her to her feet. Azula pointed to a door opposite of his own.

"Without my firebending, it'll take a little longer, but make sure the water is bearable."

"Understood, Princess." Sokka took off towards the door.

"Did you speak to Princess Yue this way?" Sokka stopped at her question. She gave him a stern look, a look that would have come from the Azula he knew—the one who took him as a servant.

"Well, I'm just acting the way you'd expect a servant to; the way you told me to."

"You aren't my servant anymore." Azula said. "I'm not forcing you to be here, am I?"

"No."

"Just be yourself, it's why I want you here. I don't need a servant; I need_ you._" Another wave of warmth radiated out from her.

"Okay."

Sokka turned the knobs on a large tub, releasing a stream of warm water that filled the room with steam. He stuck his hand in the rising pool feeling the temperature change until he found it tolerable. With another breath he turned off the water, closed his eyes, and walked out.

"It's ready." He said.

"Open your eyes." She said. He took a deep breath, stepped to the side, and did so. She walked into the fog, her underwear caught his attention, pulling his eyes with it as the charcoal-black fabric stood out against the steam, and falling to the floor as she stepped forward and shed them. He scrambled for a towel and stood at attention by the door. Her nails pressed into his arm, and she pulled him into the room as the sounds of her body displacing water filled his ears and the door shut behind him.

"Don't make this weird." The sounds of shifting water filled his ears. "Open your eyes." The warm air filled his lungs. Her pale skin glowed against the white porcelain of the tub. "Don't act like this is the first time." She took his hand and placed a hand towel in it.

"Okay." He ran the towel across her skin, his eyes fixed on the soap bubbles that ran down her arms and back. Azula leaned her head back and rested it on his shoulder; her long hair brushed against his face. Her warm breath caressed his ear; he lightly kissed her neck. His breath caressing her neck as she soaked in the calm water.

...

Sometime later, they stepped out of the room. Azula was dressed in clothing that reflected her title, Primary Advisor or Princess didn't matter, she wore a red and black robe. Sokka wore his assigned Fire Nation Guard armor, without the helmet, per her request, with his sword at his side.

He lingered behind her, Azula stepped out of the palace, the sun's rays struck her skin, and the Firelord stepped up from a large carriage to hug his sister.

"We'll find mom, Azula, and we'll bring her back home. I promise." Zuko whispered to her. Azula nodded to him and stepped into the carriage.

"We'll stop by a doctor before we look for my mother, maybe he'll have something to help Azula." Zuko pulled Sokka back and whispered. "Mai and I will be in the other carriage. We can always stop if something happens."

Sokka nodded, took a seat beside Azula, and closed the door. The ride to Jin'u was rocky, but silent. To Sokka's surprise, Azula fell asleep almost immediately as they left the palace. Her head rested on his shoulder, like during the plays they'd watched where she couldn't keep her eyes open. He tilted his head, resting it on hers.

But as she dreamed, she again, whispered to herself frightening words that chilled her body to the bone. Sokka tried his best to calm her in his unseen way, holding her hand, and reassuring her with caring words, uncertain if she heard him. Her hands were still freezing even as he tried to comfort her.

The horizon became red with the setting sun. Sokka wrapped a heavy jacket around Azula, she let out a breath, her eyes met his, and he felt a surge of heat rise through her.

"Feeling okay?" Sokka asked, hopeful at the warmth of her hand. Azula leaned deeper into his shoulder.

"It's so warm." She whispered. "I wish I could sit here forever."

"...So do I." He whispered back.

…

Sometime later after their arrival, Sokka, Azula, Mai, and Zuko were in a local clinic, Azula laid in a bed, the others sat in chairs. An acupuncturist hovered at his desk, observing and choosing from a variety of needles.

"It is my honor to be of service to the Firelord." He walked over to Azula. "Have you seen an herbalist about the symptoms?"

"Yes," Sokka answered and removed some of the leftover pellets from his pouch. "She's been taking these in tea, twice a day. But the herbalist said it was a spiritual problem, not one she could solve."

"Ah." The acupuncturist nodded. "I think I may have an actual solution." He walked over to Azula, "I must warn you that attempting to realign your chakras may cause some sensory experiences that are not pleasant. Do you still wish to proceed?"

Azula sat up and looked towards Mai and Zuko. Sokka pulled the chair up, sat beside her, and took her hand.

"We're right here." He assured her.

"Okay." Azula squeezed Sokka's hand.

"Close your eyes and lay down." The acupuncturist said. "Calm your mind and relax your muscles." He rolled her sleeves up her arm and inserted a needle. Azula's arm went limp onto the bed. The acupuncturist kept working, inserting needles into Azula's skin until her muscles wouldn't respond.

"Relaxed?" The acupuncturist asked Azula.

"You could put it that way." She answered in a flat tone. Sokka felt her hand twitch in his, and tightened his hold. She looked to him; he smiled and nodded to her.

"Prepare yourself," the acupuncturist lowered a needle to Azula's sternum. "I sense that the heart chakra is where the root of your problems lie."

The doctor pressed the needle to Azula's sternum and pushed it down.

Azula's hand tightened around Sokka's. Her nails pressed craters into his skin. Even chiblocked, her body jolted in pain, she pulled Sokka from his seat.

Zuko and Mai leapt to their feet, Sokka bit his lip; it felt like lightning was passing through him.

Screams of terror and anguish escaped Azula, she cried out with an immeasurable, unimaginable pain, her nails pushing deeper into Sokka's hand until they drew blood.

"Why Mother...?" She whispered in a broken voice. "What did I do wrong…?" Sokka found the strength to rise to his feet. "Why do you treat me this way?" Her muscles twitched, like lightning itself forced her to move. "What did I do to deserve this…?!"

The sound of needles struck the floor; they rose from her skin as if they were ejected. Lightning began crackling through her body, from her feet to her shoulders.

Sokka screamed in pain, his muscles flailing as if it were lightning was coursing through him.

Zuko stepped up, with a wooden staff, he pushed Sokka away, breaking the connection and interrupting the lighting's flow.

Mai ran towards her old friend, and removed the needle embedded in her sternum.

The lightning stopped and Azula went still.

"Are you alright?" Zuko held his hand out to Sokka, who didn't answer, but let the Firelord pull him up to his feet.

"I've never seen anything like this." The doctor breathed out. "I will set up a bed for her, but I'm afraid it may be too dangerous to attempt the procedure again so soon. We shall try again in the morning. But until then, she can rest here." The doctor lit a few candles in another room.

Sokka rose to his feet, but Zuko pat his shoulder.

"Take a rest. She'll need you here when she wakes up. Mai and I will go look for my mother."

"Okay." Sokka fell into his chair, Zuko picked up his sister and put her in the other room.

"That lightning really burned through you, didn't it?" Mai asked.

"It's not the first time." Sokka stretched his arm and watched a bit of blue static skip across his skin. "It probably won't be the last."

"..." Mai smiled. "Thank you for being here."

"Don't mention it."

"Sokka, Mai and I will go look for Ursa, stay with Azula. We'll send a messenger when we find her."

"We'll be waiting." Sokka managed to wave to them as they left.

The doctor offered him a small meal and some water. Sokka accepted, and as the sky darkened, Azula slipped into a deep sleep, as if she hadn't slept in ages.

He took a seat next to her. And in her sleep, she began to whisper.

"Mother…You will regret this...I _will_ end you."

* * *

**A/N:**

**Thanks for reading.**


	21. Hatred and Love

**Chapter Rating: T (Language, Depictions of Violence**)

**A/N: No long afterword this time. But this was difficult. Was it a mistake to do this? Maybe. But I can only blame myself.**

**I hope you enjoy it.**

**Published on 09/16/2020**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Hatred and Love**

The scent of burned wax lingered in the room. Azula drifted deeper into sleep, and Sokka continued to stroke her hand. Her whispers that haunted her dreams and sent chills through him soon gave way to the soft warm rhythm of her breath. He smiled, leaned his head against hers, and felt the warmth radiate through her hand against his.

"Is it just me, or is it hot in here?" The acupuncturist walked in, waving a small fan in front of his face. "Do you mind if I open a window?"

"It's your clinic." Sokka shrugged, even with the sweat that rolled down the side of his face, he was unsure if it was due to the climate. The acupuncturist nodded at Sokka's suggestion and did so.

Sounds from the outside poured in and caught Sokka's attention. Across the street, a crowd was gathered in front of a stage, two figures stepped forward, one wearing a red dragon mask, one wearing a blue spirit mask. Their performance entered the room with the window open.

"Wretched Water Spirit! Now that I've escaped your curse and regained my true nature, you shall pay for your trickery!" The Dragon declared.

"Have you learned nothing from out time amongst the mortals? By threatening me, you invite your own doom!" The Water Spirit shouted.

They both attacked each other, streamers shot from their wrists as if they were made of fire and water; the dragon jumped up behind the water spirit and released another bunch of streamers that engulfed the Water Spirit.

"No! Curse you, foul dragon!" The Water Spirit cried. Azula shifted in the bed; Sokka turned to comfort her again. He held her hand and lulled her back to sleep. Once she was calmed, he took another deep breath of the warm night air, and found his eyelids becoming just as heavy as the play went on.

"Excuse me," Sokka heard a voice call to him while shaking his shoulder. "Sir, there's a messenger here for you."

"Sokka, the name's Sokka." He rubbed his eyes.

"Sokka, then," the doctor nodded his head. He stepped out of the room, and another man bowed.

"Master Sokka," the messenger presented a piece of parchment. "The Firelord sent me here to inform you. He has accomplished his task."

"Thank you." Sokka took the paper.

"Is that all, Sir?"

"Uh...Yeah, dismissed." Sokka held back a chuckle, repeating the words he heard so many times, but bowed to the messenger. The paper he held was a crudely drawn map, but distinct enough to know where to go. "Hey," he shook Azula's shoulder, her eyes opened, blinking with warmth. "It's time to go. Zuko and Mai found your mother."

As the words left him, he saw a flame light in her eye.

"Let's hurry." Azula sat up from the bed. Sokka tried to calm her with a pat on the shoulder.

"There's no rush. I'll lead the way." Sokka whispered with a shaking voice, hoping that Azula's thoughts when she was asleep would never fully manifest while she was awake.

_Those were just nightmares; she wouldn't really do those things...right…?_ He thought and hoped to himself.

"So," Sokka whispered to her as they stepped out. "Are you doing alright?"

"What do you expect me to say?" Azula grabbed his arm and pulled him close.

"The doctor said you'd experience things that you'd hate. What did you see? Are you supposed to see anything?" Sokka relaxed his arm.

"You really want to know?" Azula's voice shrunk, her grip tightened around his arm. Sokka shrugged while another crackle of static slipped across his skin. "I saw my mother, and I saw how she used to treat me. And I hated every single second of it."

Something struck Sokka.

A fire seemed to spark in her eyes, but it was as cold as the one he'd felt in his dream; a flame that burned but wouldn't provide warmth.

"We'll figure this out. I promise." He said. Azula leaned deeper into his arm.

And a different sense of warmth struck him. A comforting sense of warmth.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as they walked through the night, following the crudely drawn map.

…

On the outskirts of the small village, they came across a hill on the coast, and heard voices coming from the small house above.

"That sounds like Zuko," Sokka said.

"...I don't think this was a good idea." Azula stuttered, her voice dragging through the air. "I'll stay here, tell Zuko to not take so long. Please."

"Okay." Sokka sat Azula down on a rock and scrambled up the hill. The small farmhouse came into view, Zuko and Mai stood with an older woman who embraced her son with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe he did that to you." She said to Zuko. "I should have been there to stop him. I'm sorry." Her hand hovered over the scar on his face.

"Don't be, everything is going to be okay now. He can't hurt us anymore." Zuko replied. They turned to Sokka, he stopped in his tracks.

"Sokka, you made it!" Zuko said. "This is my mother, Ursa."

"It's an honor to finally meet you, Ma'am." Sokka bowed. "I've heard a lot about you."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sokka." Ursa smiled through her tears.

"You're here, but where's Azula?" Mai asked.

"Azula…?" Ursa's eyes widened. Zuko embraced his mother, her tears soaking into his shoulder.

"Yeah," Sokka rubbed the back of his neck. "About that, she's at the bottom of the hill. She told me to go ahead. I don't mean to interfere with this family reunion, but I think it'd be for the best if we didn't drag her up here."

"It's okay, we don't have to rush anything." Zuko said.

"No, I've been away from you two for far too long." Ursa fought back more tears. "I have to do this."

Sokka nodded and led them down the hill, at the edge he managed to gaze down at the rock where he had left her, and she's was gone. Sokka raised a hand and searched the horizon, there he found a lone figure standing by the shore. He pointed to her but motioned for them to stay low.

"I'm sorry, but for your own safety, I need you to let me go check to Azula first."

"But—"

"Mom, please." Zuko interrupted. "Go ahead, Sokka. We trust you."

"Zuko, you saw what happened at the clinic. I promise I'll do my best to calm her down. Just, be prepared." They nodded to each other, then, Sokka made his way to the coast. His footsteps seemed heavier as he walked towards her; the whispers she told herself repeated in his mind with sweat dripping down his brow. It felt like every step drove him deeper into the sand. Azula stood still in the moonlight, her eyes turned down watching the waves hug the shore in their natural flow.

"So, Zuko actually found her." She growled.

"He did," Sokka walked with his hands held out. "And you won't believe how long she's been wanting to see you again." His voice cracked. "I'm here for you." He took hold of her hands and urged her to face him.

"Thank you, Sokka," She turned up to face him, her eyes burning with life, her hands warm like a hearth. "I don't know what I would—" she peered over his shoulder.

He saw her eyes go wide and he felt a chill take her hands.

Her leg struck his side, pushing him away, and in a flash, lightning leapt from her fingers.

It crackled through the air; Zuko shielded his mother, and with an extended hand redirected it to cut the sky in half.

"Get out of here!" Sokka shouted and threw Azula behind him. She landed on all fours in the tide, columns of steam billowed from her hands. She clawed at the wet sand, her burning hands boiling the water from the incoming waves. Mai and Zuko rushed Ursa back up the hill.

"_You_..." Azula's voice rumbled as she returned to her feet. "Why do you keep doing this to me?" Water dripped down her dress and followed in uneven droplets through her long, loose, raven hair in the moonlight. "Why do you keep haunting me?" Flames engulfed her hands, burning away the long sleeves of her robe and leaving behind jagged fabric and steam.

Sokka swallowed the knot in his throat.

She moved like lightning. A light passed over his eyes, and a force struck his face. The warmth of a fire touched his skin but left him unburned. He stumbled and regained his footing.

Azula looked as confused as he felt. Her eyes wide, she bit down on her lip, blood dripped down her chin. Another force struck his face. She threw another punch, he caught it with his hand.

And to his surprise, the flames still burned but avoided him—just like on Ember Island, they shifted before touching him, like she didn't want to burn him.

"I'm not going to hurt you, Azula, I love you." He looked deep in her eyes and saw the warmth there as the words left him. She stared at him, motionless. Her bleeding lip twitched, her eyes softened, and her face turned downward just as tears began to form.

"You don't love me!" Her voice echoed across the coast. "You never did!" Another force struck him. He crumpled to the ground, she jumped onto him. Again, pain burst through him, again, and again. The taste of blood coated his tongue. But even with her flame-covered fists, there was no fire in her outburst. It was a bitter, cold pain. "Even when I was a child…! You never—"

_This isn't about me._ Sokka thought as the pain mounted through his body. _It's about—_

"I have always loved you, Azula." Ursa's voice came from above; Azula's assault stopped. Sokka's head fell back into the sand, in his bloodied and blurred vision, he tried to lift a hand. "Rest now, Sokka. You've done enough."

"Shut up!" Azula moved off of him and approached her mother. "Even now, you care more about someone else than me! You never showed me love! You've always hated me!" Azula's hands began to glow with lightning. "I've never been worthy of your love!" Her voice broke. "Why…?!"

"What I did was wrong." Azula grabbed Ursa when she replied and pulled back a fist fueled with lightning. "I was a terrible mother."

"I should kill you now! Then I'd finally be free!" Azula drew her fist back. "Free from this pain!"

"If that would bring you happiness. I would gladly sacrifice myself." Ursa caressed Azula's cheek with her hand. "I'm—I'm sorry that I didn't love you as much you deserved."

Sokka prepared for the worst.

Tears streamed down Azula's eyes and she fell into her mother's arms. Her cries echoed in his ears, followed by footsteps and more voices. His muscles relaxed, pain throbbed through him and he let the sounds of the gentle waves merge with the darkness that surrounded him.

"Sokka!" He heard Azula's strained voice. Two hands grab his face, the fire that hovered in them warmed him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to—"

"It's okay." He whispered to her, feeling her tears dripping onto his face. "It'll be okay." He continued to whisper, even as her cries built in his ears, until consciousness left him.

…_Sometime later…_

Light came into his vision. A soothing warmth hovered over him and urged him to open them. He sunk into the comfort at his back. Burning candles surrounded him. He looked across from the bed where he laid and saw a door that led to the room where he used to sleep. The blanket draped over him told him he was in Azula's bed. Sitting at a table next to him, was a portrait that wasn't there before—Firelord Zuko stood behind Ursa, and next to him, stood Azula. Another door opened at his side, and footsteps came towards him.

"You're awake." Azula's voice, soft and comforting made his heart jump.

"Yeah," he nodded with a smile. "How long has it been?"

"A few days." She sat next to him on her bed and held his hands, engulfing them with an incredible warmth. "I'm glad to see that you're feeling well." Sokka looked around the room again, seeing that the candles were not only adorned with red flames, but blue flames as well.

"You got your firebending back?" Azula held out a hand with a smile, a small blue flame burst into existence and hovered over her palm, dancing in a smooth, hypnotic rhythm. "Aang said you needed to find a new source, what was it?"

"You're smart; you can figure it out." Azula leaned forward and took his lips into a kiss.

Sokka was engulfed with a warmth that melted away all his cares in the world.

And the flame in Azula's hand grew in power.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: I always felt that I couldn't write Sokka well. And I will admit that telling the final part of this chapter would have been easier if it was done in Azula's perspective.**

**If I revisit this pairing, I hope I can do a better job, without telling the same story again.**

**If you liked it, or loved it, that makes me happy. I only regret that I didn't love it as much as you did.**

**So, like Ursa to Azula: I'm sorry, **_**The Wolf and the Tigress**_**, I didn't hate you, but I didn't love you as much as you deserved.**

**Until next time, whenever and if-ever I can come up with another story, take care of yourselves, and thanks for reading.**

**-WanderingRurouni**


End file.
